Una decisión de adultos
by metamorphcat
Summary: Había llegado el tiempo de Degel y Kardia para cumplir con aquella promesa que hicieron. Y también, de tomar una decisión. Continuación de "Una incómoda duda infantil"
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado un par de años, ya poseían sus armaduras doradas y se acercaba el día en que aquella "promesa" sería cumplida. Se encontraban en ese momento en la casa de acuario, en el dormitorio de aquel santo. Una habitación sencilla que al igual que su biblioteca personal, tenía libros por todas partes. El aroma a papel y tinta envolvían el lugar junto a un aura fría.

Degel había estado tratando de leer por breves minutos, pero con Kardia ahí, era una tarea difícil. No solo por la constante demanda de atención de parte del santo de escorpio, sino también porque al igual que él, Degel apenas podía pensar en algo diferente, incluso teniendo un libro en sus manos. Sabía que no podían adelantarse, ya que lo que necesitaba obtener para que fuera totalmente placentero para ambos llegaría pronto. El escorpión se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas, cómo solía hacer cada vez que quería tomar el control. Le besó apenas estuvo en una posición cómoda, y trató de quitarle el libro de las manos.

\- Te dije que hoy no. El día será mañana si llega lo que encargué- dijo entre el beso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó medianamente interesado, finalmente logrando quitarle el libro que sostenía.

Dejaron de hablar por algunos minutos, Degel dejó que Kardia saciara sus ansias con él, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no había sido del todo la mejor elección. Kardia sabía lo que hacía, y más aún, sabía cómo provocarlo. Sin embargo, desde mucho tiempo atrás, aprendió Degel a tomar eso como parte de su entrenamiento como santo dorado de acuario: tratar de resistirse a Kardia. Aunque era una prueba que todavía no lograba pasar con una nota perfecta.

\- ¿Qué te parece una explicación interactiva? - dijo con una expresión que provocó un estremecimiento en Kardia. Cada vez que Degel lo miraba de esa forma, sabía que se avecinaba algo sumamente excitante. El santo dorado de acuario, recuperó su libro y lo colocó en un lado para poder centrar su atención en una nueva lección.

\- Adelante- le invitó. Se puso de pie de donde estaban y fue a sentarse en la cama del santo de acuario. Echándose un poco hacia atrás y abriendo las piernas.

El de hebras verdosas se acercó a él con un brillo en sus ojos. Kardia pudo detectar como los músculos de Degel se habían movido para pasar saliva, casi como si se relamiera. Sujetó uno de los brazos de Kardia y comenzó a envolver sus antebrazos con unos vendajes.

\- Creí que se trataba de usar menos ropa- señaló, arqueando una ceja. Degel no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Necesitarás esto, créeme.

El griego se dejó hacer. Desde hacía dos años que Degel era su maestro y compañero de exploración en este nuevo mundo, así que confiaba plenamente en él. Aunque no pudo evitar recargarse un poco en él y unir sus labios en la comisura de los ajenos, así era como trataba de invitarle a acelerar el proceso. Le tentaba. Por su parte, el santo de acuario le dio un lengüetazo en los labios que luchaban por tentarle, mientras trataba de terminar de colocarle los vendajes.

Pronto, le pidió que se recostara de lado en su cama y levantara los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de Kardia, acompañada del fuego interno que lo consumía, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos. La llamarada que quería salir incontrolable. Cuando el griego se colocó en la posición indicada, Degel hizo aparecer unos enormes grilletes de hielo en sus antebrazos, de manera que permanecían unidos, apegándolo a los barrotes de la cama, incapacitándolo de moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – preguntó, no estando seguro si debía o no molestarse.

\- Sssh, cálmate- le cayó al tiempo en que se recostaba detrás de él y se apegaba lo más que podía.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo ajeno con suavidad, provocando en el otro un cosquilleo muy placentero. De a poco, fue abriéndose paso entre sus ropas y exponiendo la deliciosa piel. Se escuchaban sonidos similares a un ronroneo provenientes de la garganta de Kardia y podía sentir estremecimientos exquisitos para sus sentidos.

\- Cuando sea el momento… - dijo, dejando incompleta la frase, bajando su mano peligrosamente. Comenzó a besar y chupetear el lóbulo de la oreja de Kardia con premura.

\- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo todo ahora? – preguntó con dificultad, tratando de lograr aun su cometido. Quiso voltear para recibir los labios del francés con los suyos. Degel se lo permitió. Primero haciendo un camino de besos y después deleitándose con la esponjosa y placentera relación de los labios del escorpión.

En cuanto a sus caricias, las manos de Degel, que estaban aún ocupadas bajando cada vez más, eludieron el sexo de Kardia, quien gruñó cuando se percató de ello. Sin duda, el de hebras verdosas solo estaba jugueteando con él.

\- Y mañana, si llega aquello que solicité- le susurró, mientras su mano delineaba aquella hendidura- Trabajaremos mucho aquí- agregó.

Coló sus piernas entre las de Kardia, de tal manera que, con sus rodillas, las abrió. Con sus dedos fue palpando entre los glúteos del griego, quien no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y nervioso al mismo tiempo cuando palpó un cierto botón.

\- ¿En ese lugar? – preguntó. Lo cierto era que no se había molestado mucho en aprender la dinámica entre dos hombres. Se había enterado a grandes rasgos de la general, gracias a Aldebarán. Él se había conformado con la simple respuesta "sí se puede entre dos hombres".

\- Entre dos hombres es distinto que, entre un hombre y una mujer, Kardia- le aclaró.

Apegó su entrepierna, que ya estaba endurecida, a los glúteos de su compañero, rozándose con él y presionándose.

\- Esto es trampa, Degel- dijo con un acento tan exótico que los sentidos aumentados de su compañero lo percibieron de inmediato. Sabía a qué se refería, por supuesto era a que no podía participar de forma activa.

\- Si supiera que puedes controlarte, no lo habría hecho en primer lugar.

Deslizó sus piernas de modo en que cerró las del santo de escorpio. Bajó un poco sus ropas, dejando salir su miembro.

\- Cierra más las piernas- le dijo, mientras colaba entre sus muslos aquel trozo de carne.

Kardia obedeció con impresión, sintiendo el vaivén tan deleitante del cual comenzaba a participar. Aquella dureza se infiltraba entre sus piernas y acariciaba sus testículos, ocasionalmente, dependiendo del movimiento, incluso rozaba la base de su pene, por encima de la ropa. La sensación se le antojaba describirla como "delicada" pero al mismo tiempo, le generaba una especie de ola de calor muy fuerte. Degel pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Kardia hasta que, con sus manos, sujetó por el frente sus hombros. Haciendo fuerza para mantenerlo en una posición de la cual ambos pudieran disfrutar.

\- Será un movimiento similar a esto- le instruyó entre jadeos.

De a poco, el de hebras azuladas comenzó a mover su cadera, tratando de acoplarse al ritmo del francés y a su vez, intentando incitarlo a exceder los límites que había colocado. El exquisito rose se volvió indescriptible. El griego liberó un acezo, seguido de un sonido gutural que algunos minutos después, dejaron su mente en blanco, llevándolo al clímax. Más tarde, Degel, lo alcanzó.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran caóticas, fue entonces que el santo de Acuario se percató de un detalle: la temperatura de Kardia estaba algo elevada. Parecía ser que lo que le había mantenido a una temperatura menos peligrosa, fue el hielo en sus antebrazos. Rápidamente derritió el hielo y lo ayudó a descansar sobre su espalda. Kardia aun luchaba por regular su respiración, pero eso no evitó que abriera sus ojos de apatita y le sonriera de lado a Degel. Sus bocas se buscaron inevitablemente. El santo de acuario usó los besos como distracción de las posibles molestias que podría estar sintiendo Kardia, mientras utilizaba su viento frío para calmar la fiebre.

Al cabo de varios minutos en que la fiebre de Kardia había menguado, permanecieron recostados como estaban, hasta que Degel decidió incorporarse. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo sintiendo la piel cálida y percibiendo aquel perfume extraño que era una mezcla entre sudor y aroma a manzana, terminaría por hacer aquello que dijo sería mejor no hacer.

\- No necesitas levantarte aun- le dijo al ver que también planeaba incorporarse.

\- No estuvo mal lo de hoy- le comentó apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos- Tengo sueño- anunció lo obvio.

\- Debes volver a la casa de escorpio- le indicó.

\- Déjame quedarme- sonrió somnoliento.

\- No puedes- le anunció sin ápice de ceder. La expresión de Kardia decía todo, quería una explicación, así que decidió dársela- Debes cumplir tu deber como santo.

El griego se incorporó un poco, de mal humor por ser rechazado de esa manera, sin embargo, de igual manera iba a irse. Degel sabía de antemano que era más obediente de lo que aparentaba, pero también, podía ser más revoltoso de lo que cualquiera pudiera contener.

\- Kardia – le llamó Degel. Su mirada lucía distinta, su expresión, aunque era neutra a ojos de cualquiera, para Kardia era obvio que algo le preocupaba.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Luego de que cumpla con esa promesa, debemos tener una conversación muy importante.

* * *

Si les entretuvo un poco, denme su opinión ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! lamento la espera. Surgieron muchas cosas en la semana. En fin, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Elección sin resolución.**

Kardia se retiró pensativo, lo que sea que Degel fuera a decirle, parecía serio, así que no pudo evitar darle vueltas por unos momentos. Se sentó unos minutos en las puertas de su templo, para poder contemplar las estrellas. Era una noche calurosa y no solo por lo que había hecho recién con Degel. La brisa en donde estaba era muy agradable, aunque sabía que era mejor irse a dormir, en vista de lo cansado que estaba, pero las palabras del santo de acuario aun lo tenían pensativo.

El santo de escorpio sabía la opinión de Degel, porque se la había dicho tiempo atrás. "Tal vez sea sobre eso" pensó. Durante una de sus tantas faenas, el santo de acuario le había revelado que toda esa pasión que el escorpión poseía, era algo que necesitaba ser contenido, para así evitarle al griego ser consumido por la misma y que no estaba muy a gusto con algo tan informal. Aunque por supuesto, Kardia no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esta forma de pensar, él quería que las cosas fueran en sus propios términos. El problema era, que Degel también.

Lo curioso de todo es que para Degel, Kardia era con quien sentía que podía ser más él mismo que con nadie. Y lo mismo iba para Kardia. Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al interior de su casa, para llegar así a su dormitorio. Ya se enteraría de lo que fuera que Degel tuviera que decirle, la siguiente noche, por lo que no tenía caso pensar tanto en ello. Estaba consciente de que cuando Aldebarán había tenido aquella "charla" con ellos, había comprendido el lío en que había metido a Degel, sin embargo, no le incomodaba para nada la idea de seguir haciendo esas cosas con el santo de acuario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde pasó increíblemente lenta para ambos muchachos. Degel había bajado al pueblo en algún punto del día para recoger su encargo y luego subió de nueva cuenta a su templo. Lo hizo de forma tan sigilosa que el escorpión dorado no se percató de este movimiento. Y de igual forma, sin que se percatara, dejó una canasta en la habitación del griego, no solo con aquel "encargo" sino, con una nota que le solicitaba hacer algunos preparativos que necesitarían para más tarde. Luego de eso, el santo de acuario regresó a su templo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos o tres horas y Degel volvió a bajar al templo de escorpio. Obviamente tuvo que cruzar por las casas de Capricornio y Sagitario, cuyos dueños lo observaron con curiosidad, ya que no era tan común verlo moverse tantas veces el mismo día, si no era por alguna orden del patriarca. En tal caso, era más común saludar a Kardia que sí solía vagar y holgazanear de una casa a otra. Sin embargo, pese a ello, no mencionaron nada al respecto. Aunque claro, no pudo evitar sentir que Sísifos lo observaba con algo similar a la preocupación.

Cuando llegó finalmente al templo de escorpio, se dirigió a la habitación de Kardia. La puerta estaba abierta, como cuando dejó aquella canasta, así que entró. Para su sorpresa, Kardia había salido. Por un momento meditó que, pese a todo, quizá él estaba más interesado en su "promesa" que el escorpión mismo. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Luego de algún tiempo, vio al santo de escorpio aparecerse en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? - inquirió con una sonrisa de lado. Muy sensual, en opinión de Degel. Mientras colocaba el yelmo de su armadura en una mesa.

\- ¿Por qué estás mojado? - preguntó Degel, no estando seguro si era bueno saber los detalles.

\- El estúpido de Manigoldo me arrojó al río – comentó, quitando los guardabrazos y los codales de su armadura- Supongo que hablaba en serio con su amenaza de hace años.

Degel bufó ante eso. Algo había escuchado hace un par de años. No tardó en acercarse a Kardia y comenzó a ayudarle a retirar las hombreras y el peto de su armadura. El griego arqueó una ceja y se sintió nervioso. ¿Era eso lo que él creía que era? Pronto, el nerviosismo abrió paso a la emoción. Cuando finalmente, Degel le despojó de aquella prenda, casi pudo sentir que era devorado con la mirada que muchos calificarían como "fría" sin embargo, Kardia alcanzaba a ver aquello que los demás no. Y eso le gustaba.

\- ¿Degel? - le llamó.

\- Llegó el encargo que hice- anunció- ¿Leíste mi nota?

Kardia sonrió, para después asentir y unir sus labios con los de Degel. Pronto sintió las manos inquietas del francés, recorrer sus ropas húmedas y algunas zonas de piel.

\- Hice lo que me pediste – comentó entre besos, con algo de vergüenza- Pero aun no entiendo para qué es lo que encargaste.

\- Lo sabrás pronto- comentó sin darle ninguna pista.

Degel volvió a unir sus labios con los de Kardia y comenzó a desabrochar el cinto y el faldaje de la armadura de su compañero. El griego, a su vez, se deshizo del peto que obstruía el contacto con la piel del santo de acuario e igual de veloz, se deshizo del faldaje ajeno. Así, fueron desprendiéndose de sus armaduras entre sí. Ambos sabían que podían quitárselas de inmediato, sin embargo, sintieron más excitante ese juego en el que se desvestían el uno al otro.

Pronto, Degel le fue guiando hasta la cama, donde le empujó a sentarse, para después hincarse con una sola rodilla en el suelo y poder así, deshacerse de los quijotes, las rodilleras, las grebas y escarpes de las piernas. Para Kardia, resultaba realmente excitante ser despojado de sus ropas por el santo de acuario; y más aún, al sentir las caricias "accidentales" que el francés le prodigaba cada vez que una de las prendas que lo cubría, era desprendida. Degel se deshizo de las prendas que le faltaba, con suma celeridad. Pronto, estaban únicamente usando sus pantalones y ya era notoria la excitación en ellos.

\- ¿Hoy no habrá grilletes de hielo? – le molestó Kardia. Degel sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza- Qué lástima, fue excitante- le susurró.

Sin perder tiempo, el de hebras azuladas se quitó la camisa de tela, que se apegaba a su piel húmeda, dejando al descubierto su pecho que subía y bajaba velozmente. La excitación de saber lo que ocurría era tal, que le era difícil controlarse. Degel no le dio oportunidad a reclamarle sobre lo mucho que estaba tardando, ahí, hincado como estaba, se estiró e impulsó para volver a hacer presa la boca de Kardia. Le acarició la cara interior de los muslos con el pulgar, sabiendo que era una zona erógena para el escorpión. Después, le arrebató el pantalón antes de que el griego pudiera descifrar cómo lo había hecho tan rápido. Para proseguir, con un beso en la cara interior del muslo, muy cerca de la base que se unía con su cadera. Le mordisqueó y chupó, dejando varias marcas por la zona. Quería dejar en claro que le pertenecía.

Se incorporó un poco y se posicionó casi como un depredador sobre él, pero el griego no se intimidó, ni retrocedió de algún modo. Se mantenía observándolo con una mirada intensa y casi hipnótica, invitándolo a acercarse con algo de tiento o podría ser él quien terminara siendo devorado. Ambos estaban en una especie de lucha de poder. Pronto, Degel unió sus labios una vez más con los de Kardia, ninguno de los dos podía resistir al otro. Luego, el griego hizo un movimiento veloz y terminó recostando a Acuario, para después sentarse sobre su cadera y comenzar a rozarse.

Degel sabía que muchas de las acciones que estaba tomando Kardia, eran deliciosas e instintivas, así que le permitió tener el control por algunos minutos. Sin embargo, no demasiado, después de todo, llevaba planeando esa experiencia por mucho tiempo. El francés se incorporó y escurrió de tal forma en que pudo quedar sentado de nueva cuenta y de tal manera en que le dio la posibilidad de así mediar el ritmo de Kardia.

Para molestia de Kardia, Degel seguía mostrándose muy calmado. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero entonces, se percató de algo: parecía ser que tenía algo en sus manos. Se sintió molesto, incluso casi ofendido. No obstante, sintió algo viscoso en su piel, específicamente en sus glúteos, por lo que dio un respingo.

\- Si no hago esto, no podrás moverte probablemente en algunos días- dijo, contestando a la pregunta que el griego no formuló.

\- ¿Qué es…? - ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, la sensación era muy rara, en especial porque Degel estaba masajeando su botón por fuera con movimientos circulares. Los movimientos eran torpes, pese a que trataba de mostrarse confiado, así que no comentó al respecto. Aunque eso no evitaba que quisiera saber más sobre las acciones de su compañero.

\- Aloe vera o también conocida como Sábila – le respondió – Es una planta muy útil. Leí en algún lugar que es un buen lubricante y no tiene un aroma desagradable.

\- …- no supo que decir, pero su expresión confundida, le indicó a Degel que debía explicarle un poco más. Cosa que el santo de acuario disfrutaba. Le colocó un poco de aquel gel proveniente de esa planta en las manos, aprovechando para acariciarlas en el proceso. Kardia palpó la textura viscosa con sus dedos.

\- Los hombres no tenemos un lubricante natural en esta zona, como en el caso de las mujeres. Así que se necesita un poco de ayuda extra para hacer esto más placentero- dijo insertando la punta de su dedo, Kardia cerró uno de sus ojos ante la sensación. Comprendiendo el uso que Degel planeaba darle a esa planta.

\- Es…extraño- su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse – Y se siente baboso…

\- ¿Ves que fácil ha entrado? – le dijo, ignorando el último comentario.

Kardia se prendó una vez más de los labios de Degel, la sensación era extraña, no podía decir que doliera en realidad, pero sentía que, si se forzaba un poco más la zona, un dolor le invadiría pronto. No podía decir que era placentero tampoco, como se supone, debía ser.

\- Pronto se sentirá bien. Solo debo encontrar el punto adecuado…

Degel se tomó su tiempo para ir introduciendo más y más su dedo, con movimientos circulares. Sabía que sus dedos eran gruesos y masculinos, así que debía tener cuidado si no quería que el santo de escorpio quedara incapacitado para la lucha por algunos días. Mientras tanto, las manos hiperactivas de Kardia se estaban encargando de masajear ambos miembros y friccionarlos juntos. Degel lo permitió, ya que le tomaría un tiempo dilatar la entrada de Kardia, así que no importaba mucho si culminaban una vez. Él se encargaría de hacer las cosas de manera tal, que en tiempo pudieran volver a excitarse de nuevo y se encargaría de hacer sentir mejor a Kardia.

De solo pensar en la sensación que obtendría de Kardia al mostrarle lo que vendría después y al sentir los esponjosos labios del griego cerrarse en su cuello para hacer una de sus ya conocidas marcas, fue suficiente para hacerlo terminar antes. Algunos minutos más tarde, el escorpión le alcanzó en el momento en que introdujo su dedo un poco más profundo, como unos dos o tres centímetros y entonces, sintió el cuerpo tensarse y escuchó su garganta liberar un sonido peculiar, pero deleitante.

\- Ahí- fue lo único que pudo vocalizar el griego mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Degel y comenzaba a rozarse completamente con él. Necesitaba ampliar el contacto.

\- ¿Aquí? - se aseguró, sabiéndolo de antemano. Solo quería volver a provocar la misma reacción en el escorpión - ¿Te gusta? – presionó.

Kardia poseía un cuerpo sumamente sensible y el francés lo sabía. Un cuerpo lascivo. Jadeó un poco en la oreja de su compañero y respiró su aroma, que le resultaba tranquilizador. Aunque le pareció extraño, incluso la piel de Degel se sentía un poco más tibia que de costumbre, sin embargo, no era para nada desagradable. Degel también hundió su nariz en la curvatura del cuello de Kardia, mientras continuaba con su tarea de dilatar su entrada y localizar los puntos más erógenos en él.

Pasaron varios minutos acariciándose y besándose. Kardia podía sentir los hombros de Degel en un abrazo fresco que le envolvía y evitaba que su temperatura subiera demasiado. El guardián de la onceava casa, por su parte, sentía cómo Kardia aprovechaba cada instante para tratar de conocer su cuerpo y sus reacciones, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, el muchacho estaba interesado no solo en sentirse bien, sino en hacerlo sentir bien también a él. Ya había pasado alrededor de media hora, la entrada de Kardia estaba lo suficientemente dilatada y lubricada, gracias a los movimientos que había hecho con sus dedos. Sus miembros también estaban despertando orgullosamente, una vez más. Entonces, el escorpión sintió cómo Degel colocaba en sus manos un poco más de ese gel.

\- Pónmelo- le pidió Degel. Kardia comprendió de inmediato y volvió a tomar aquel trozo de carne entre sus manos, impregnándolo de aquella viscosa sustancia que sentía también en su botón. Le llenaba completamente cada centímetro de piel e incluso enredaba sus dedos entre el vello de su compañero, jugueteando con toda su extensión, sintiendo la textura, las venas y velocidades que lo conformaban.

El aroma que rodeaba el lugar era a ellos: piel, sudor, sábila y semen. Los dedos de Degel habían hecho un gran trabajo en su interior, cada tanto sentía que tocaba un punto tan glorioso que sentía que era una especie de muerte, puesto sus sentidos se nublaban para abrir paso a una sola sensación: el placer. Ciertamente, aun había dolor presente, que no notaba demasiado, puesto las otras percepciones llenaban sus sentidos. Sin embargo, Degel se había encargado de que fuera la menor cantidad de dolor posible dentro de sus inexpertas manos, debido a las distracciones que había creado. Pronto, el santo de acuario sujetó la cadera de Kardia.

\- ¿Estás listo? - Kardia bufó ante la pregunta de Degel, quien lo observó directamente - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - inquirió con molestia.

\- Creo que hablas más conmigo haciendo esta clase de cosas, que en otros momentos.

\- Cállate- le dio un beso breve- Levanta la cadera- siguió instruyéndole.

El dueño de los ojos de apatita hizo tal cual el francés le pidió. Sintió las frescas manos guiarle para comenzar a insertarse en él. La entrada del miembro del francés provocó un dolor considerable en Kardia, su rostro se contrajo y su respiración se agitó inevitablemente. Degel también sintió una cierta y dolorosa presión. Pese a la previa labor de dilatación, aun causaba cierta molestia, sin embargo, gracias a la viscosidad de aquella planta que usaron como lubricante, ingresó sin dificultad. Debían aun acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

Kardia no pudo decir palabra, pero era evidente para Degel que no era el momento indicado para moverse. Y al juzgar por el peso que sentía en sus muslos, quizá le sería imposible a Kardia moverse por su cuenta. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba temblando. El escorpión echó hacia atrás su cabeza y suspiró, tratando de acostumbrarse. La expresión era tal que Degel no pudo mantener más su temple. Con un movimiento veloz y algo brusco, hizo que Kardia terminara con su espalda recargada en la cama. Pasó las piernas largas y flexibles por encima de sus hombros, haciéndose de más espacio y permaneció así, encajado en él, hasta que sintió la respiración ajena facilitarse un poco. La posición ayudaba un poco.

\- Comenzaré a moverme, como te enseñé ayer- le susurró, mientras iniciaba con un vaivén. Los sonidos húmedos permanecieron inundando el lugar y los aromas se entremezclaban, creando un aura estimulante para ambos.

Kardia sujetó con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas. La fricción en aquella zona era muy diferente a lo que había imaginado. Degel besó su frente y Kardia aprovechó el momento para abrazarse al cuello de su compañero. Deslizó una de sus piernas por debajo del hombro de Degel, no porque le doliera mantenerla en esa posición, sino porque se le antojó morderle el hombro. Encajó sus uñas con fuerza en la ancha espalda de su compañero mientras jadeaba. El francés había comenzado nuevamente a rozar aquella zona en su interior.

Quiso mover su cadera con él, pero de momento, le resultaba imposible. Solo podía sentir el miembro de Degel entrar y salir, y sus testículos chocar con los suyos. Ocasionalmente buscaban sus bocas, pero su inexperiencia les impedía poder concentrarse adecuadamente en mantener el beso, ya que las nuevas sensaciones que estaban experimentando, eran tales, que eclipsaban cualquier otra sensación. Kardia terminó primero entre ambos cuando Degel rozó de una nueva forma aquel punto que le enloquecía, su cuerpo se estremeció y se contrajo, ciñendo así el miembro hinchado de su compañero.

Degel, pudo tolerar solo unas cuantas embestidas más, luego, extrajo su miembro y culminó en el estómago de Kardia. La expresión en el rostro del guardián de la octava casa le indicaba que se encontraba en un estado de seminconsciencia y que terminaría perdiéndose en el sueño pronto. Le observó cerrar los ojos poco a poco y depositó un beso en sus labios. Luego, pegó su frente a la de su compañero, no tenía fiebre ya que se había encargado la mayor parte del tiempo en mantener el lugar con un aura fría.

Se levantó muy a su pesar, tomó un paño y un plato hondo con agua y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de su compañero que yacía inconsciente. Con cuidado fue removiendo todo rastro de sábila, saliva, semen y sudor. Hasta que quedó limpio. Abrió una ventana, permitiendo a la habitación orearse. Estuvo por regresar a su templo, pero estaba en realidad muy cansado, por lo que volver a colocarse la armadura y subir todos esos escalones parecía una tarea exhaustiva. Se recostó junto a Kardia y pronto sintió al muchacho apegarse a él. Con delicadeza, depositó un beso en sus labios y acarició su paladar con su lengua, disfrutando de ellos. Sabía que no sería buena idea continuar, ya que acababa de asearlo y asearse, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

Giró a su compañero para dejarlo de lado, al igual que el día anterior. Sin embargo, se limitó a repartir besos en su nuca y a abrazarlo, aspirando el aroma que tanto le gustaba. No paraba de pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo, así que decidió disfrutar del momento que estaba teniendo. Si alguien hubiese visto su rostro, hubiese notado cómo se deformaba en una mueca llena de pesar. Luego de algunos minutos, se dispuso a dormir con él. Kardia, que se había percatado de todo el movimiento, se limitó a sonreír satisfecho, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer más, así que solo se permitió ser envuelto por el fresco abrazo del de hebras verdosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Kardia. Observó las facciones tranquilas de Degel y sintió la necesidad de despertarlo turbiamente, sonrió pícaro, pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar lo que habían vivido hacía unas horas en esa misma cama. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de acuario y a besarle, repartiendo marcas y formando con ellas el símbolo de escorpio, despertándolo en el proceso. Degel bufó, esas marcas lucían muy severas, aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacía Kardia para que tuvieran una tonalidad tan alarmante, pero no le desagradaba. Se dieron los buenos días y quisieron prepararse para iniciar su día.

Degel se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Kardia sentía dolor en el cuerpo, así que prefirió permanecer recostado un poco más.

\- Ahora entiendo para qué querías la sábila- dijo, apenas logrando sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? - preguntó intrigado, acercándose con la camisa del escorpión.

\- Me duele un poco, pero creo que sí puedo moverme- comentó acercándose a la orilla de la cama.

Degel le ayudó a ponerse la camisa, cosa que en un inicio permitió Kardia, pero poco después agregó:

\- Me agrada más cuando me ayudas a desvestirme- una sonrisa ladina acompañó el comentario, pero el tono en que lo hizo, le dio al francés pista de que era un gesto no grato. Degel negó con la cabeza y le lanzó los pantalones.

\- Será mejor que te pongas el resto tu solo.

Kardia había hecho el comentario a propósito. No le gustaba que lo ayudara a vestirse, le hacía recordar aquellos desagradables años que estuvo en aquel sanatorio. Así que se vistió, hizo algunos estiramientos con más dificultad que de costumbre y finalmente se preparó para que desayunaran.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos aquí.

\- Ni hablar, aunque ha sido grandioso, no quiero pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en mi habitación. Salgamos a otro lugar- dijo el muchacho tomando una manzana.

\- Entonces vayamos a mi templo a comer.

\- ¿El señor privacidad invitándome por sí mismo a su templo? – jugó - ¿Cómo rechazar una invitación tan cordial y calidad? – dijo con sarcasmo, pero se le notaba contento.

Salieron del templo de escorpio y se dirigieron juntos hasta la casa de acuario. Sísifos observó a ambos muchachos de la misma manera que había observado a Degel el día anterior: preocupación. Aunque las armaduras tapaban las marcas, notó que había pasado algo. La cercanía de ambos al caminar y la manera en que el santo de escorpio parecía caminar ligeramente más lento y se movía un poco menos que de costumbre. Además, el aura entre ellos simplemente era distinta. Cuando cruzaron por el territorio de El Cid, también notó algo.

\- Kardia- le llamó. Kardia volteó a verlo, expectante por lo que fuera a decirle, ya que de por sí, El Cid era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero ninguna relevante llegó. Degel se mostró impasible – Olvídalo- dijo alejándose de ellos y permitiéndoles el paso libre por su casa.

\- Eso fue raro- comentó Kardia viendo la espalda de El Cid, sin embargo, no mostró interés en querer saber más.

Finalmente llegaron al templo del santo de acuario. Las doncellas se apuraron a preparar el desayuno para ambos, todas notaron un algo distinto, aunque no lograron detectar bien qué. No les pareció raro verlos llegar juntos ya que a menudo, veían esa escena, debido a lo social que era el santo de escorpio.

Tomaron su desayuno con calma, se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, ambos estaban más callados que de costumbre. Usualmente Kardia era el que hablaba más, pero en esta ocasión, incluso él estaba menos parlanchín. Era como si tuvieran mucho que decir y al mismo tiempo nada. El ambiente se volvió tenso de un momento a otro. Degel tomó unlibro que tenía a la mano y comenzó a hojearlo, en tanto el griego observaba con molestia. Las situaciones así fastidiaban a Kardia, así que decidió romper el silencio con un mazo.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, Degel. Dilo- pidió directo. Cualquier otro, hubiera pensado que Degel solo quería un momento de paz y estar en silencio, pero no Kardia. Sabía que algo tenía que decirle el santo de acuario, no solo por su advertencia de hace dos días, sino por la forma en que lo veía ocasionalmente.

\- Debemos terminar esto- anunció directamente. Si algo había aprendido, era que, con Kardia, no funcionaban los rodeos.

\- ¿Esto? - inquirió, comprendiendo la situación.

\- Sí. Cumplí mi promesa, y no es como cuando éramos unos niños de 13 años, a diferencia de ese entonces, ya no eres un niño que peca de ignorante- dijo cerrando el libro que fingía leer y volteando a verlo.

\- ¡Pff! – bufó para después romper en carcajadas - Así que ¿pecaba de ignorante? ¿Entonces tú qué? - le señaló con el tenedor.

\- Ahora somos santos dorados, Kardia- prosiguió Degel ignorándolo, casi como si estuviera recitando un discurso que había memorizado- No podemos dejar que este tipo de cosas interfieran con nuestro deber. Creo que El Cid y…

\- ¿Cómo podría interferir? – interrumpió. Lo cierto era que Kardia no veía ningún problema en realidad. Pero sí se sentía enojado.

\- Lo hará- afirmó. Pensando no solo en la carga que podía generar en sus cuerpos, sino también, en su juicio durante la guerra- Así que terminemos esto.

\- Bien- accedió sin problema, con un tono entre sarcástico y sincero. No fue fácil de interpretar, tomando por sorpresa a Degel. Sin embargo, el santo de acuario, no cambió su expresión facial- Eso significa que puedo buscar a quien yo quiera. Incluso una prostituta ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa bellaca.

\- Si así lo deseas, sí - dijo muy a su pesar, por lo que no pudo evitar agregar algo más- Sin embargo, no creo que…- fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué no el objetivo de todo esto, esperar y las "clases privadas", era que te preocupaba mi salud? - subió la voz.

\- …- No pudo contestarle. Quiso tomar una postura calmada y madura, permitiendo que la llamarada que era Kardia explotara como siempre, quemando el oxígeno a su alrededor y ahogándose por su propia cuenta.

\- ¡Qué estupidez! – exclamó. Sin embargo, no explotó de la forma que Degel esperaba - Entiendo, entiendo. No estoy siendo "justo" contigo- declaró.

\- …- Siguió sin contestar, esta nueva forma de ira que estaba presentándole Kardia era distinta e inesperada. Seguía siendo intensa, pasional y llena de un fuego interno indescriptible, sin embargo, diferente. Controlada.

\- Pero aclárame algo ¿Qué fue todo esto? - rio - ¿Tu forma de ser caritativo con un niño moribundo? - Degel no pudo evitar deglutir, esa pregunta fue como un pinchazo.

\- Eso no es… - trató de intervenir por primera vez.

\- Qué pérdida de tiempo, Degel- espetó en un volumen de voz normal, sin embargo, mordaz- Pero está bien. Respetaré tus deseos- anunció con una expresión que Degel no conocía- Solo no finjas que todo fue por una causa noble.

\- …- Decidió apegarse a su estrategia y permitirle decir todo lo que tuviera que decir. Sin embargo, ya no dijo nada más. Le confrontó con la mirada. Empero, había notado que los ojos de Kardia, pese a ser siempre pasionales, por primera vez lucían como cristal. Ya no reflejaban nada para él.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más a la conversación. ¿Qué más podrían haber dicho? Si Degel decía algo más, no solo no le creería Kardia, sino que también revelaría que estaba terminando con todo muy a su pesar. La existencia de Kardia en sí misma, provocaba una fuerza de atracción irresistible para él. ¿Cómo se supone que evite sentir y cumplir su deber, si quien lo hace sentir más que nadie, le hace tener presente aquello que debe olvidar o reprimir? Comprendió inmediatamente que Kardia tenía razón, afirmar esto, volvía de alguna forma "falso" el motivo por el que decidió iniciar aquel "juego".

El santo de escorpio, quería sentirlo todo, sin importar que tan placentero o doloroso pudiera ser. Para él, dejarse llevar por sus emociones, era su forma de vivir y también, las emociones que provocara en los otros, el impacto que ejerciera, era su forma de dejar su huella en el mundo. Un hombre muy egoísta en opinión de Degel. Un hombre siempre centrado en poner sus necesidades y emociones por encima de todo y todos los demás. Sin embargo, por como estaba la situación, no era muy diferente de él y ese era precisamente el problema.

El santo de escorpio se puso de pie, robó un pan tostado del plato de Degel y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- Bueno, nos veremos. Fue divertido mientras duró- comentó finalmente dirigiéndose a la salida. Degel sintió el impulso de detenerse, pero se contuvo.

Cuando Kardia se retiró, Degel sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo el santo de escorpio era tan controlado? Esperaba más gritos e incluso una pelea a golpes por cualquier razón que a la que Kardia pudiera darle sentido para hacerlo. Pero nada de eso llegó. En su lugar, lo que había era tan similar y perturbante como la indiferencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Espero que este cap les haya entretenido.

Nos leeremos en el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Vengo con otra entrega, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 **Talión: Aceptación e Indiferencia.**

Algo aburrido, pero con una idea brillante, Kardia bajó por varias de las casas del zodiaco, acompañado de una sonrisa gatuna que inundó su semblante tan pronto la idea que tenía en su mente se hizo más clara. Fue bajando con esa actitud infantil y despreocupada que tanto le caracterizaba sin detenerse mucho. Cuando pasó por la casa de cáncer, saludó a Manigoldo con una patada compleja, el movimiento era tal que parecía que patearía hacia atrás, pero su flexibilidad le hacía enviar su pie hacia el frente mientras inclinaba su cuerpo perfectamente y quedaba apoyado en una sola pierna. Manigoldo la esquivó ágilmente con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Estoy seguro de que Degel saca mucha ventaja y diversión de esa flexibilidad tuya, ¿no? – le insinuó.

\- Para nada. No hay forma de que él pueda sacar provecho con su estilo de pelea tan rígido- comentó, fingiendo no haber entendido el comentario del cangrejo.

Manigoldo suspiró cansinamente. No tenía que observarlo demasiado para saber qué había pasado algo entre ellos. Esperaba que no fuera similar a lo que había pasado con Albafica, quien desesperadamente parecía tratar de cortar sus lazos con el mundo. Pese a sus impresiones, se reservó más comentarios. Algo le decía que si mencionaba algo a esa "larva" como le gustaba llamarlo, su incendio podría volverse incontenible o bien, extinguirse por completo.

De esa forma, Kardia siguió bajando y dirigiéndose a su destino: el templo de tauro. Cuando llegó ahí, Aldebarán lo recibió arqueando su ceja ante la visita del muchacho, que venía acompañado de esa expresión que tenía cuando lo invitaba a hacer algún desafío o tontería que pasara por su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres una manzana? - le ofreció.

\- No, gracias, de momento no- se negó, sorprendiendo a Aldebarán, aunque no mostró cambio en su expresión más allá de arquear una ceja.

\- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, es probable que te diga que no- le advirtió desde el inicio.

\- Verás, tuve esta idea genial que quiero hacer- comenzó a contar- Y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme con ella- le señaló.

\- Temo preguntar de qué se trata- afirmó, observando con atención al santo de escorpio. Si bien, no se llevaba mal con él y ya había sido cómplice suyo en un par de ocasiones, pero algo en esa ocasión le parecía que no cuadraba del todo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era, quizá que haya rechazado la manzana que le ofreció. Kardia era como un niño inquieto, curioso, impulsivo y muy inteligente en realidad. Las personas lo subestimaban por ser impetuoso. Sin embargo, en opinión del santo dorado de tauro, sería fabuloso si canalizara esa capacidad en algo más productivo que causar estragos en la vida de todos en el santuario.

\- No necesitas temer ni preguntar, mi estimado Aldebarán- adornó sus palabras para aumentar su poder de convencimiento- Te diré los detalles- ensanchó su sonrisa e hizo varios ademanes- Se trata de un entrenamiento que quiero hacer. Nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento necesita que sea yo tu compañero y no Manigoldo o Degel? - le preguntó. Por un momento detectó que la mirada de Kardia brillo con algo similar al odio o la sed de sangre, pero se desvaneció. No pudo evitar sentirse curioso, era obvio que había discutido con Degel.

\- Pues verás, mi gigante y corpulento amigo…

\- Si quieres que te ayude no estás haciendo muchos méritos, enano- le dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de Kardia y agitándola de un lado a otro. El muchacho rio divertido.

\- Mi idea es que me subiré a tus hombros y sostendrás mis tobillos, me dejaré caer por tu espalda y haré abdominales mientras tu corres subiendo las 12 casas.

Hasgard no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kardia no tenía a nadie más a quien importunar, pero de algún modo le pareció que se sentía solo y clamaba por atención, sin importar de quien fuera. Al meditarlo de esa forma, se percató que, si no cedía a ese capricho que no lastimaba a nadie y al juzgar por la mirada y el estado de ánimo del santo de escorpio, este buscaría alguna forma de entretenerse metiéndose en algún lío que el santuario se vería obligado a solventar. Suspiró. Lo cierto era que no le vendría mal ese entrenamiento y seguiría cumpliendo con su deber como santo al mantener el orden.

\- De acuerdo- accedió. Notó la mirada chispeante de Kardia y le advirtió- Sin trucos, Kardia- el muchacho bufó, pero accedió.

Y así, bajaron juntos las escaleras. Pasaron por la vacía casa de Aries, hasta el pie de la escalera. Kardia dio un brinco, apoyó su pie en la cadera de Tauro y subió así, para sentarse sobre los hombros de Aldebarán, quien sujetó sus tobillos. Por un momento recordó una de tantas ocasiones en las que Kardia buscaba refugio en él para huir de las consecuencias de sus tonterías, se había subido de la misma manera. El santo de escorpio fue echándose hacia atrás y poco a poco, sus piernas se enredaron bajo los brazos de Tauro. Cuando estuvieron listos, Aldebarán comenzó a trotar subiendo las escaleras, con Kardia a cuestas, ejercitando sus abdominales.

Pasaron sin problema por el vacío templo de Aries, era más complicado de lo que Kardia creyó, el lograr hacer las abdominales mientras era sacudido de cabeza por un gigante, era un buen entrenamiento, no solo físico, sino mental también. Obviamente no pidieron permiso para pasar por la casa de Tauro. Géminis se encontraba fuera en una misión, así que tampoco requirió que lo hicieran. La cosa fue otra cuando llegaron a cáncer. Ahí, se toparon con Manigoldo, quien estaba sentado en el pedestal que estaba en el techo de su templo. Cuando vio a Aldebaran trotar por la escalera, con Kardia haciendo las flexiones, bajó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - inquirió sin siquiera señalar que debían pedir permiso para pasar por su templo. Era más entretenido saber qué hacían.

\- Entrenando- respondieron los dos al unísono. Con algo de dificultad.

\- Les daré una mano- dijo Manigoldo más que divertido.

Comenzó a lanzar algunos puñetazos a Kardia, quien había tenido que dejar sus abdominales de lado para detener y esquivar los golpes de Manigoldo. No pudieron evitar desplegar una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros. Aunque era entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo les resultaba muy cómico. Así, Manigoldo fue escoltándoles hasta los límites de su templo de esa manera. Luego, el santo de cáncer aún les acompañó, pero solo trotaba junto a ellos, diciendo números de manera aleatoria, para hacer que ambos perdieran la cuenta de lo que llevaban.

\- 1, 129, 32, 810, 3, 57, 64, 9…

En un inicio se molestaron, pero continuaron subiendo las escaleras pese haber perdido la cuenta. Dichas escaleras los llevarían a leo, con un santo ausente, para después proceder a virgo y libra; templos en los cuales aún no había santo elegido. Para entonces, el ardor en las extremidades de Aldebarán comenzaba a hacerse presente. Por su parte, Kardia comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor, pero aun así quería lograr su cometido. Con una concentración de dolor en su abdomen, siguió. Esquivando una que otra vez alguna cosa que le lanzara Manigoldo, quien iba muy entretenido a ver el espectáculo que podría presentarse en la casa de Acuario. Adelante, siguieron a escorpio. Poco antes de entrar, el guardián de la casa mencionó:

\- Dicen que el santo de escorpio es el más fuerte, inteligente, rápido y simpático del lugar- se jactó- Quizá deberíamos pedirle permiso para entrar.

\- Eso está bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa, manteniendo su concentración en el entrenamiento- Pero yo había oído que era un revoltoso de primera- afirmó.

\- Y yo oí que era una larva babosa de aspecto humano- jugó Manigoldo.

\- Es parte de su encantó- dijo con ese tono de voz fresco y simpático que usaba cuando quería evitar algún regaño o responder a alguna burla chusca. Aldebarán no pudo decir más, solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Manigoldo soltó una carcajada ligera y jovial, el ambiente era divertido para los tres. No solían entrenar juntos, pero esa vez, lo vieron como una extraña oportunidad.

Pasaron el templo de escorpio y luego procedieron a Sagitario y Capricornio, sus respectivos santos solo les permitieron la entrada sin hacer muchas preguntas. Casi prefiriendo no involucrarse. Aunque a El Cid le pareció que lo que hacían no era una mala idea para usarse como entrenamiento. Pronto comenzaron a subir la escalera que iba a Acuario. Ahí, Manigoldo se mostró interesado, evidentemente esperando algo y Aldebarán, suponiendo algunas cosas, hizo el saludo pertinente al dueño del templo.

\- Pido permiso para pasar por tu templo, Degel- comentó jadeante. Ya estaba cansado, pero no faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima y cumplir su cometido.

Degel apareció y observó que Aldebarán llevaba cargando a Kardia casi como si de un muñeco se tratase, luego, pasó su vista a Manigoldo quien corría al lado de ellos con una mirada que le desagradó, como si supiera algo que él no. Casi temió preguntar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era, no hacerlo. Otra vez la misma sensación desagradable que sentía desde hacía años, cada vez que otra persona parecía mínimamente cercana a Kardia. Pero ¿Qué derecho tenía de enfadarse o reclamar algo ahora?

Notó a Kardia agitado, su piel enrojecida y su mirada que reflejaba diversión y satisfacción. No pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en que su promesa se consumó. Se le antojó interpretar su expresión como "deliciosa". Pero rápido se reprendió. No debía ya pensar esas cosas. Si por él hubiera sido, lo hubiera arrancado de los hombros de tauro y dejado las cosas claras. Pero ¿qué cosas claras? En realidad, ya estaba todo claro, él no podía involucrarse más con Kardia y Kardia había accedido. Entonces ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

No sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Kardia y tener una conversación sin tener ese tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza. Los muchachos avanzaban a gran velocidad, eran santos después de todo. Se percató de inmediato que estaban entrenando, así que, aunque trató de resistirse, finalmente exteriorizó.

\- Les ayudaré con su entrenamiento- dijo Degel con un ligero tono molesto, tomando un poco desprevenidos a los tres santos, al congelar el templo y poniéndoles algunos obstáculos de hielo.

Aldebarán por poco y resbaló por la capa de hielo repentina bajo sus pies. Manigoldo soltó una risa inevitablemente y Degel frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible. Observó a Kardia, quien seguía concentrado en hacer las abdominales. Pero que ahora lucía un poco más fresco. Suspiró. Kardia lo había visto, pero pareció restarle importancia.

\- Gracias por refrescar el ambiente, Degel- dijo Kardia como si nada. El santo de acuario no supo si debía interpretarlo como un comentario de buena o mala voluntad, era tan ambiguo. Sonaba serio y sarcástico al mismo tiempo. Kardia tenía el don de hablar de esa manera. Sonar ambiguo: radiando entre el interés y la indiferencia.

Tauro y Cáncer, escucharon eso y percibieron de inmediato que algo estaba "diferente" con ellos. Tal como habían supuesto antes. Manigoldo quiso dirigirle algunas palabras a Degel, pero sabía que no era el momento aún. Así que calló. Por su parte, Aldebarán se limitó a concentrarse en esquivar los obstáculos, que aparecían cada vez más rápido, casi con la intensión de en realidad hacerles daño. Una pelea, definitivamente.

Cuando llegaron a los límites de acuario, la era de hielo se detuvo y subieron las escaleras que los llevarían hasta una eterna primavera en la doceava casa, la custodiada por Piscis. Casi al entrar, se encontraron con Albafica, quien no dijo mucho, pero supuso que lo que hacían era entrenar, así que solo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Atravesaron su templo y al final de él, Aldebarán soltó a Kardia, quien resbaló por su espalda y con una contorsión veloz, se puso de pie. Manigoldo volvió a sonreír para sí, no pudo evitar repetir su pensamiento de que Kardia y Degel debieron haberse divertido mucho con esa elasticidad.

\- ¿Entrenando? - dijo suave el santo de piscis, llamando su atención. Si bien, el doceavo guardián no quería involucrarse mucho, pero tampoco deseaba ser descortés con ellos.

\- Siento que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- dijo Manigoldo acercando su mano para tocar su cabello, sin embargo, Albafica se alejó antes de que siquiera lo alcanzara.

\- No me toques – le advirtió- Ya te lo había dicho.

Manigoldo no pudo evitar recordarlo. Ese día, el cosmos de Lugonis de Piscis había desaparecido y el de Albafica se percibía turbio, por lo que se apuró en llegar con él. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo vio sosteniendo el cadáver de su padre. Notó algo, la armadura de piscis había abandonado el cuerpo de Lugonis y se encontraba ahora en el de Albafica, cuyo rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Ese día, las rosas lucían especialmente hermosas por alguna razón y el ambiente estaba rodeado del mismo aroma que la muerte. Cuando se acercó para tratar de alejar a Albafica del cuerpo de Lugonis y así ayudarlo a llevar a cabo un funeral adecuado, el recién nombrado santo de piscis lo apartó violentamente. Sus ojos lucían como los de un niño aterrorizado y culpable, su expresión estaba totalmente descompuesta, pero aun hermosa.

\- ¡No nos toques! ¡Aléjate! – fue lo que le dijo ese día.

Manigoldo supuso de inmediato qué podría haber pasado. Aunque no encontró un por qué o un cómo. Albafica no le daba pista de nada con su silencio. El ambiente era pesado. Con cuidado, se trató de acercar nuevamente.

\- No te tocaré- afirmó mientras se hincaba para quedar a la misma altura que Albafica. La mirada de Albafica no pareció verse un poco menos tensa, su pesar y tristeza no menguaron para nada.

Volvió de vuelta a la realidad cuando la voz de Albafica lo llamó con una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me ves así?

\- Por nada- dijo sacudiendo una mano, como haciendo menos el asunto.

Pese al miedo de Albafica a lastimar a otros, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho sencillo y amable que había conocido. Un alma que competía en belleza con su propio físico.

\- Gracias por dejarnos pasar, Albafica- agradeció Tauro- Ahora que hemos terminado esta jornada, es hora de regresar- dijo, llamando a Kardia y jalándolo de la capa– Ven, enano.

Dejando de esa manera a Manigoldo y Albafica a solas. Kardia fue arrastrado quejándose, pero no impidió nada, puesto había comprendido que su presencia no era requerida ahí y que Manigoldo les había acompañado para poder visitar a Piscis. Solo por rumores se había enterado de lo sucedido, así que decidió ser algo empático.

\- Luces mejor- dijo Manigoldo cuando se retiraron los otros dos.

\- Gracias.

Ambos sabían de qué hablaban realmente y el motivo de ese "gracias". Luego de la muerte de Lugonis, un par de días después, el santo de cáncer decidió hacerle una nueva visita. Ya se había enterado de los detalles de la muerte de Lugonis gracias a su maestro, siendo ese el motor principal para lo que hizo. Manigoldo utilizó su _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_ en él mismo y Albafica. No con la intención de mostrarle qué le esperaba al antecesor y padre del muchacho en el otro mundo, aunque sí admitía que había sido una imprudencia de su parte haberlo hecho cuando Albafica estaba en ese estado tan vulnerable. Transportó a ambos al yomotsu. Al inicio, Albafica se encontraba desorientado, alerta, angustiado, culpable y temeroso, todo a la vez por lo que veía. Ahí dentro, Manigoldo lo abrazó, tapó sus ojos, evitando así que viera a su alrededor. El santo de piscis entró en pánico y trató de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas sin lastimar a su compañero de armas.

\- Tranquilo- trató de explicar- Solo son nuestras almas. El veneno no funciona aquí.

Dicho esto, Albafica dejó de luchar. Se permitió ser consolado por el santo de cáncer por unos breves momentos.

\- Escuchaste lo que pasó – dijo serio. No era una pregunta.

\- Lo escuché. Y fue difícil no darse cuenta después de cómo te aferrabas a que nadie te tocara ni a tu maestro- dijo sincero. No había ápice de su faceta burlona ni sarcástica.

Aun así, se soltó del abrazo de Manigoldo.

\- Aquí no funciona el veneno- repitió.

\- Soy un guerrero. Y por, sobre todo, un santo dorado, Manigoldo. Ser consolado de esta forma es un insulto a mi estilo de vida y a mi difunto maestro- dijo irguiéndose con orgullo. Lo único que le quedaba, que no lo abandonaría y a lo único que se aferraría siempre.

\- No es esa mi intensión- aclaró- Tu eres la última persona que pensaría en ofender.

\- Llévame de vuelta- ordenó. En cierto modo, esas palabras tranquilizaron a Manigoldo. Albafica no había pensado en ninguna tontería y su orgullo como guerrero estaba más vivo que nunca, significaba que quería seguir con vida pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo. Digno de un guerrero de su calibre. Sin embargo, una hermosa aura melancólica y solitaria le envolvía ahora. Más atrayente que repelente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra. Manigoldo respetaba profundamente a Albafica como el guerrero que era. Así que no lo cuestionó más. Pese a que deseó decirle "Prométeme que, si me lo necesitas, me permitirás traerte aquí" sin embargo, no autorizó a dichas palabras salir e incordiar más el orgullo del santo dorado de Piscis. Así, ambos volvieron a sus cuerpos.

\- Si alguna vez no quieres tocar a otro ser humano, ven a mí – fue lo que se permitió decir- Mi _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_ puede ser útil _._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Degel sabía que pese a lo que aparentaba, Kardia no era tan amigable o sociable con otros. Solo lo era luego de tomar algo de confianza, aunque tenía esa pantalla para poder moverse en el mundo sin restricciones debido a su "fecha de caducidad" como había dicho él mismo escorpio alguna vez. Sin embargo, no se le dificultaba hablarles a las personas si lo necesitaba e irse abriendo de ahí. Era una extraña paradoja ese muchacho. Y él había tenido el privilegio de ver el lado más puro de Kardia, pero aunque molestara, debía llevar a cabo su deber como santo, incluso si con eso hería a Kardia o a sí mismo.

Cuando vio a Kardia y a Aldebarán de regreso, sintió algo moverse en su estómago. Ni siquiera miró a Aldebarán, simplemente siguió con la mirada a Kardia, quien no le rehuyó el contacto visual. Típico en él. Siempre directo.

Creyó por un momento que un ceño fruncido y una mueca acompañarían algún comentario soez hacia su persona, pero este nunca llegó. No. No creyó eso en absoluto. Deseaba que así fuera, era mejor que ser ignorado. Pero pese a lo que volvió a pensar del santo de escorpio, con la esperanza de ser lo suficiene mente importante como para enfadarlo al grado de que el otro lo ignorara, no pasó. Kardia le sonrió acompañado de los mismos ojos de vidrio del día anterior. Pero pronto, volvieron un poco a la normalidad, cuando la voz de Aldebarán irrumpió:

\- Nuevamente, te pido permiso para atravesar tu templo.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - se animó a preguntar. Pese al desagrado que estaba sintiendo. Siempre debía permanecer impasible y su expresión trató de serlo, sin embargo, podía ver que había fallado.

Aldebarán colocó su mano en la cabeza de Kardia, quien caminaba a su lado. Notó de inmediato el desajuste en el semblante de Degel ante tal acto. Alborotó el cabello de Kardia y lo liberó.

\- Sí, ya hemos terminado. Lo mejor para mi será regresar a mi templo- acotó- Lo más probable es que Kardia te importune como siempre, así que buena suerte, Degel.

Dicho esto, se adelantó antes de que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera decir algo más. Pero eso no llegó. Kardia en realidad se mostraba como siempre. No podía llamarlo "sereno", ya que, por el contrario de él, no era serenidad, era indiferencia y eso le molestaba a sobremanera.

\- No hay rencores, Degel- le comentó de pronto, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor– Iré a comer algo, más tarde te importunaré- prometió con una sonrisa.

El santo de acuario se quedó meditando incansablemente la actitud del muchacho. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá esa era la forma de Kardia de "estar en buenos términos" con él. Después de todo, lo necesitaba para alargar su vida. No. Pronto se percató de su error, o más bien, del deseo adyacente de sentirse necesario para el escorpión dorado, luego de tales muestras de indiferencia. Simplemente, eso no podía ser. Kardia prácticamente se esmeraba en apostar su vida en nimiedades que le hicieran sentir vivo. Así que estar en buenos términos con él para seguir con vida, no era ni mínimamente posible. Simplemente, Kardia no era así. Era estúpido pensar de esa manera. Se reprendió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron algunos días y pese a lo que pudo haber imaginado o sucedido, Kardia parecía hablar en serio. Aun lo visitaba en su templo y charlaba con él. Era como si el problema no hubiese ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo, era evidente que se había dado; ya que la constancia con la que lo importunaba, era menor. Se puso a recordar una de las tantas veces que lo vio, luego de aquella conversación.

Degel había bajado para ver cómo se encontraba, con la excusa de ir al pueblo de Rodorio por un lente para su telescopio. Siempre necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo encontró en su templo. Al inicio, pensó que Kardia lo estaría quizá evitando y no lo culpaba, pero cambió de idea tan pronto lo vio sonriente, comprando manzanas en el mercado del pueblo y saludándolo como siempre. Otro error, era más bien que deseaba que lo evitara, de ese modo significaría que hubo un impacto. En cierto modo, verlo saludarle, le aliviaba cada vez, pero también le ocasionaba perplejidad en todas y cada una de esas veces.

\- Hola, Degel- le saludó tranquilo cuando lo vio acercársele, no había señal alguna de hostilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? - trató de conversar con él de forma serena.

\- Comprando el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, aunque sus ojos, en opinión de Degel, seguían siendo como cristales, como los ojos de una muñeca- ¿Y tú? - dijo limpiando una manzana en su ropa, para después llevarla a su boca.

\- Vine por un lente para el telescopio- explicó con pocas palabras. Típico en él.

\- Eso suena a que te tardarás mil años. Iba a acompañarte, pero mejor paso- se excusó, dando media vuelta para irse.

\- En realidad, ya había encargado eso, por lo que solo lo recogeré- dijo sin percatarse de lo que hacía de forma indirecta: pedirle su compañía. Al juzgar por la expresión de desconcierto de Kardia, supo que no debió haberlo hecho.

\- Me da pereza, nos veremos luego, Degel- se negó despidiéndose como lo hacía de todas las personas, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ademán con la mano- Pero te haré una visita más tarde- advirtió. Eso hacía mucho últimamente. Dejar las visitas para después. ¿Era un castigo o indiferencia? Ya no lo sabía. Kardia gustaba de torturar, pero también era muy piadoso. No se equivocaba al afirmar que el muchacho era toda una paradoja.

Cuando salió de ese recuerdo, pensó que la disminución en la frecuencia con la que se veían, no era lo único que había cambiado. Ahora el santo de escorpio evitaba la mayor parte del contacto físico con él, siendo que antes era demasiado común entre ellos. Y no solo eso, cuando se disponía a leer, Kardia simplemente se levantaba y se iba a algún otro lado, al juzgar por el escándalo procedente, probablemente iba a ver al santo de cáncer o al aspirante a la armadura de libra o a hacer cualquier travesura que probablemente pasara por su cabeza. Antes, se hubiera puesto a hablarle o a hacer cosas para llamar su atención, pero ahora era distinto y lo resentía.

En muchas de esas ocasiones en que el escorpión se iba de su lado, sintió la necesidad de detenerle o hablar de lo sucedido, sin embargo, era extraño. Aunque todo estaba "bien" había un algo que le impedía poder abordar el tema, quizá era el mismo Kardia quien lo castigaba al no darle la oportunidad de disculparse. No, no quizá. Estaba seguro de que así era. Kardia no permitía jamás que se disculparan con él, en cambio, lidiaba con las situaciones de maneras muy variadas. Solo que él estaba experimentando una que no le conocía al santo de escorpio.

Pero fuera de impedirle disculparse, su convivencia era más o menos la misma de siempre. Incluso llegó una ocasión en la que ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca de Degel, el francés estaba leyéndole algo a Kardia. Una historia sobre la nueva España y sobre la cultura nativa de ese lugar. Uno de los extraños caprichos del griego.

Kadia estaba con los brazos y cabeza apoyados sobre la mesa, las piernas las tenía extendidas y jugaba con sus dedos mientras escuchaba con los ojos cerrados la varonil voz de Degel. Aunque ya tenía un tiempo considerable desde que su voz había cambiado, a Kardia le gustaba mucho como sonaba. Y el hecho de que ya no se involucraran de otras maneras, no significaba que odiara a Degel, simplemente, lo aceptaba como era y él, se dispondría a hacer otras cosas. Claro que eso no impediría que lo fastidiara ocasionalmente. Pero, ya no sería su relación de la misma manera, había decidido reajustar el grado de confianza que tenían y que depositaría en él. Había ocasiones en las que estaba por olvidarlo e iniciar algún contacto cercano, pero se contenía y se obligaba a mantener lo acordado. Claro que dolía y le enfadaba, la estúpida decisión de Degel. Sin embargo, sabía que era un desperdicio de su tiempo tratar de forzar algo que probablemente, nunca estuvo ahí y que tal vez, ya había forzado demasiado.

Por instantes, el francés se preguntó si en realidad el muchacho estaba escuchando lo que le leía. Así que cuando se detuvo unos instantes mientras lo veía fijamente, por primera vez creyó comprender cómo se sentía su compañero cada vez que decía que él "lo ignoraba" con un objeto inanimado. Luego, cuando Kardia notó que la grave voz había cesado, giró unos cuantos grados su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Por un par de segundos se observaron fijamente. Llegó incluso a ser incómodo para los dos.

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Kardia habían cambiado un poco, para con él, ya que lucían tan radiantes como siempre cuando hablaba con otros. Pero ahora, para él, tenían un brillo irónicamente oscuro, que le hacían recordar lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. Sin embargo, ni con los años había perdido ese aspecto curioso y apasionado que lo maravillaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlos fijamente. Los ojos de Degel, en cambio, lucían más fríos que años atrás, pero aun cálidos y con un deseo interno que se le dificultaba poder ocultar.

\- ¿Por qué te detuviste? - preguntó directo.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando?

\- Sí. Si no ¿por qué más te habría pedido que me lo leyeras? - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a Degel, seccionando así el contacto visual. El francés observó su figura desparramada en la mesa y sintió el impulso de tocarlo. Cuando acercó su mano para hacerlo, escuchó la voz de Kardia de nuevo y se congeló antes de consumar el acto.

\- ¿No vas a continuar?

El muchacho suspiró y apretó su mano frustrado. Lo merecía. Luego, procedió con su lectura. No culpaba a Kardia por esa actitud, sin embargo, no podría permitirle, ni permitirse esa relación que llevaban antes. Meditó mucho si debía o no dejar por la paz el tema con el santo de escorpio, después de todo, estar en malos términos podría interferir con su misión como santos de Atenea. Sin embargo, como se comportaba tan "normal" no parecía que eso fuese a ser un problema. Decidió que al menos por ese día, disfrutaría el tiempo con él. Nuevamente se asomaba esa alarma en su cabeza que le indicaba que no debía acercarse demasiado a él. Luego de varios minutos de lectura, el futuro santo de escorpio se puso de pie.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - inquirió Degel con curiosidad y casi: decepción.

\- Sí, ya es hora de comer. Iré a buscar algo – comentó, comenzando a encaminarse a la salida, sin voltear a ver a Degel ni una sola vez.

El santo de acuario lo permitió, pero no por ello dejaba de afectarle esa actitud. Usualmente, le invitaría a comer a algún lugar o se invitaría a comer a su templo, así que el hecho de que pasara de él en su totalidad, era molesto. En efecto, le parecía una postura infantil y casi gatuna. Es decir, era como si todos los días fuera a hacerse presente para recordarle que estaba molesto con él y que no le daría la oportunidad de disculparse. Pero, por otra parte, pensó que pudiera ser que simplemente estaba respetando sus deseos. Es decir, aun eran amigos y compañeros de armas. Y Kardia se estaba apegando a ello, simplemente no permitía que sus acercamientos fueran más allá. Si ese era el caso, entonces quizá el santo de escorpio estaba siendo incluso más maduro que él. Después de todo, comer juntos solo estrecharía los lazos que Degel trataba de separar con tanta fuerza y pesar.

Luego, pensó que Kardia no era precisamente del tipo "maduro" considerando todo lo que hacía, pero también pensó que, en cierta medida, era más maduro que los otros, debido a su problema de salud y su cercanía con la muerte. Suspiró. Estaba pensando demasiado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Es todo de momento. Espero les haya gustado.

Respuesta a quien no puedo contestar por MP:

Kuromu: Gran descripción la que hiciste sobre Degel! Ciertamente es tan inteligente que puede terminar haciendo muchas tonterías. Degel quiere muchas cosas y es muy egoísta, creo que ese es su principal problema. Descuída, más adelante se abordará lo que mencionas. De momento, te dejo con este cap en el que tortura un poco a Degel XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!  
Ya vine ºuº

* * *

 **Desafío imposible**

Sage llevaba unos días sintiendo una turbación en el cosmos de Degel y Kardia. Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Mandó a llamar al santo de escorpio a que se hiciera presente. Quería que la situación se disipara pronto para el futuro que estaba forjándose desde ya. Y sabía que, si quería que el futuro se encaminara hacia Athena, debía hacer algo. Había estado sondeando a Degel cuando lo ayudaba con la lectura de las estrellas y no había obtenido mucha información, pero sabía que era un problema entre ambos santos. Así que decidió tratar las cosas con Kardia.

El santo de escorpio era un muchacho muy joven aún. Un mozo directo y amable, que, por su manera tan franca de ser, radiaba en la insolencia. Cuando se presentó, habló un poco con él:

\- Kardia de Escorpio reportándose- siguió el protocolo.

\- Veo que finalmente te estás adaptando a las formalidades, Kardia.

\- Ni tanto. Pero supongo que sería bueno practicar de vez en cuando- rebatió con una sonrisa simpática. A Sage le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Kardia? ¿Algo que deba saber? - le probó.

\- Nada que haya ocasionado un desastre- afirmó.

Y Sage lo sabía. En realidad, Kardia era travieso, pero no tanto como la mayoría imaginaba. Era solo que las veces que hacía cosas, eran muy notorias y tendían a salírsele de las manos, por lo cual, era malinterpretado.

\- Lo cual hace que me confunda por haber sido llamado aquí- comentó realmente confundido. Casi no lo habían llamado más que para explicar alguna de las cosas que había hecho y para recibir un regaño. Sage rio por su sinceridad y desconcierto.

\- Ahora no has hecho nada, Kardia. Decidí que es un buen momento para darte una misión.

\- ¿Una misión? - el rostro de Kardia pareció un poco fastidiado- ¿Qué tipo de misión?

\- Irás al reino de Joseon- comenzó. La expresión de Kardia cambió a una de conformidad, al menos podría pasear por ahí. Los viajes le gustaban- Se ha elevado una estrella maligna en esa zona. Quiero que vayas a investigar y deshacerte de la amenaza.

Los ojos de Kardia brillaron de excitación. Finalmente se estaba poniendo interesante su nuevo título como Santo Dorado de Escorpio. Estaba seguro que le ayudaría, no solo a entretenerse, sino que, con ello, su mente se despejaría. Además, probaría comida diferente y podría percibir un ambiente distinto. Sobre todo, si una presa se hacía presente para terminar con su tedio diario.

\- Bien. Puedo partir de inmediato- afirmó.

\- Aguarda, Kardia- comentó Sage- Debes partir mañana. Por hoy, solo prepara tus cosas para el viaje.

\- De acuerdo- dijo con fastidio y se retiró sin esperar a que el patriarca le diera permiso.

El muchacho salió del lugar y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de escorpio con entusiasmo. Cuando pasó por la casa de acuario, no dijo palabra sobre su misión. Se limitó a saludar a Degel y volver a su casa para preparar las cosas para el viaje. No le pareció necesario dárselo a conocer a Degel, después de todo, ya no lo frecuentaba tanto como para rendirle cuentas innecesarias. Y no era como si necesitara que se encargaran de algo en su ausencia, así que optó por caminar hacia adelante. Le haría bien estar un tiempo lejos de Degel, últimamente, se sentía incómodo a su lado.

Pero no estaba así por lo que el santo de Acuario le había negado, más bien, por la forma en que Degel lo veía ocasionalmente. En más de una ocasión quiso replicar algo. Pero sabía que eso solo guiaría a que Degel se disculpara y eso, él se encargaría de no permitirlo. Detestaba cuando las personas se disculpaban, incluso él mismo detestaba hacerlo. Más, si se evadían a sí mismos por ese medio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No fue hasta un considerable tiempo después, que Degel se había enterado que Kardia se había ido sin siquiera hacerle algún comentario. Es decir, se habían visto un día antes ¡y aun así no le dijo nada! Se sorprendió del punto en el que estaban ahora y que por, sobre todo: era su culpa. Por más que tratara de reprimirlo, sabía que eso le había hecho sentir muchas cosas: tristeza, enojo, incluso traición. Se encerró en su templo por un par de días. Sabía que debía controlar su temperamento, por lo que se limitó a congelar su biblioteca y quedarse dentro. Nadie podría replicarle nada ahí. Sin embargo, Sage lo mandó a llamar en algún punto. Maldiciendo internamente, se presentó ante el patriarca.

\- Degel- le nombró una vez que lo tuvo presente- ¿Sucede algo? - quiso saber.

\- Nada en realidad, señor- negó. El asunto que había, no debía reportárselo a su superior. Él mismo debía encargarse de solventarlo.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo tu cosmos está fluctuando caóticamente. Lo mismo para Kardia. ¿Algo que deba saber?

Degel palideció sin poder evitarlo. ¿A caso lo sabría?

\- No- se limitó a expresar, esperando no mostrar lo mucho que eso le afectaba, pero sabía que era inútil. Sage ya lo había notado. El antiguo santo de cáncer suspiró.

\- ¿Qué hizo Kardia esta vez?

\- Él no hizo nada- dijo, sin poder evitar pensar "En realidad fui yo"- Lo que me recuerda, no lo he visto últimamente ¿salió en una misión? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Sage se dio cuenta de inmediato que eso podría ser parte de la causa del estado de Degel: Kardia no le avisó de su misión. Y si no le había avisado, significaba que tenía razón, algo había pasado entre ellos. Suspiró.

\- Sí, salió en una misión- le confirmó lo que temía. Para después tocar un punto sensible- Si él no hizo nada ¿hiciste algo tú?

\- Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El francés sintió que la sangre había abandonado su rostro y se había ido como plomo a sus pies. Sin embargo, trató de mantener neutra su expresión, pese a la evidente palidez que asedió su rostro.

\- No preguntaré los detalles, Degel- dijo, suponiendo el origen de todo- Pero deben arreglarlo pronto, fue por eso que le di la misión a Kardia.

\- ... ¿Usted sabía que él se sentía mal? – preguntó, poniéndole por delante; eso le dio algo de esperanza a Degel, pero dichas esperanzas cayeron en pedazos ante la respuesta de Sage.

\- Le di esa misión porque tú parecías sentirte mal. Tu cosmos fluctuaba demasiado en la indecisión con Kardia cerca de ti. Aunque Kardia se mostraba más tranquilo, la turbación en su cosmos era menor que la tuya.

A propósito, Sage no mencionó que era en una comparación de otra clase. Ya que generalmente, las fluctuaciones en el cosmos de Kardia oscilaban muy seguido debido a su carácter y a su enfermedad. Las de Degel, estaban generalmente lineales, por lo que en el caso de Kardia, eso era "normal". En el caso de Degel, no. Y el motivo de no mencionarlo, fue incentivar a Degel a resolver la situación. Después de todo, el no dejarse llevar, era el orgullo del santo de acuario. Por su parte, Degel sintió que algo dentro de él amenazaba salir con ese último comentario del patriarca, pero lo contuvo, debía hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kardia llevaba ya más de 4 días que había llegado y que estaba en búsqueda de aquella estrella oscura que se había levantado en el reino de Joseon. Pero aun no encontraba nada. Se había estado aburriendo por esa misma razón y eso comenzaba a irritarlo. Le gustaban los viajes, sin embargo, las misiones de búsqueda eran aburridas, ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Quería acabar pronto para volver y entretenerse de alguna forma. De por sí, se sentía algo irritado desde hace un tiempo considerable, así que necesitaba en quien sacar toda esa frustración. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo. Sonrió sádico y se apuró a ir al lugar de donde provenía un cosmos poderoso y una luz fulminante. Se movió con premura para arribar donde una aldea en llamas, sin embargo, no sentía ya el cosmos del culpable en ese lugar. Decidió poner como prioridad su misión. No porque fuera una misión, sino porque deseaba partirle la cara a alguien. Cuando localizó el cosmos de lo que probablemente sería el espectro que buscaba, se dirigió a él.

Lo que encontró, fue en efecto a un enemigo y aun niño con complejo de héroe. Le agradó lo fanfarrón del niño, parecía similar a él, del tipo que se comportaba de acuerdo a sus emociones. Así que observó un poco antes de intervenir.

Aquel espectro estaba pisándole el brazo y estaba por hacérselo trizas para luego matarlo. Así que, ya decidido, se acercó sigiloso y le apuñaló con su scarlet needle. Ejecutándolo de esa manera. Luego, le dirigió algunas palabras para provocar a aquel chiquillo, quizá porque estaba aburrido o quizá molesto, pero vio algo en ese niño que lo movió a decirle un poco de su filosofía de vida.

\- La vida desaparecerá algún día a menos que la hagas arder. En tu estado actual nunca lograrás convertirte en lo que deseas. Te lo aseguro- dicho eso, tomó a la mujer que el niño trataba de proteger y la llevó consigo. Era evidente que necesitaban ayuda.

Se encargó de ayudar al chiquillo y a su hermana, los llevó de vuelta a un lugar seguro y se puso en marcha para volver al santuario. La misión había sido sumamente aburrida y decepcionante, tanto, que decidió no desperdiciar más su tiempo en ese país. Sin embargo, no se fue solo. El pequeño al que había ayudado decidió ir al santuario con él luego de que le preguntara sobre la armadura y cómo había logrado ser tan poderoso. Kardia le reveló acerca de la tarea del santuario, situación que encantó al pequeño llamado Yato y que, de manera inmediata, optó por seguirle. En su resolución no había cabida a dudas, algo que fascinó al griego. De esa forma, marcharon juntos.

\- Kardia- le llamó el pequeño- ¿Cómo es el santuario? - quiso saber con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba ansioso por poder hacer hazañas similares. Por su parte, Kardia lo meditó un poco, haciendo memoria ¿cómo sería bueno describirlo?

\- Pues es un lugar muy grande, lleno de columnas, rocas, rodeado de pueblos y siempre hay gente, aunque no es tan ruidoso como podría sugerir la descripción- acotó.

\- ¿Cómo son las personas que están ahí? - siguió investigando su nuevo hogar.

\- Están los aprendices que son aspirantes a obtener una armadura y quienes ya la obtuvimos, adquirimos el título de santo. Entre ellos hay jerarquías de acuerdo al manejo del cosmos.

\- Te refieres a aquello que usaste para derrotar a ese tipo ¿Verdad? Lo que ya me habías explicado.

\- Justo eso. Me alegra no tener que volver a explicarlo- dijo el santo de escorpio. La realidad era que detestaba repetir sus palabras, así que había sido conveniente que ese niño llamado Yato fuera como una esponja. Aunque una esponja muy preguntona.

\- ¿Cuántos santos hay?

\- Seríamos 88 santos en realidad. Aunque aún hay varias armaduras que no tienen quien las porte, de momento. Como aprendiz, podrás aspirar a una armadura de bronce, plata u oro como la mía.

\- ¿Los más poderosos son los santos como tú?

\- Justo como lo imaginas- se jactó señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar- Deberemos ser 12 en total, pero de momento solo somos 9 santos de oro.

\- ¿Y cómo son cada uno?

\- Mmmh- esa pregunta lo sacó un poco de balance.

No quería hacer una descripción muy larga sobre sus compañeros, era mejor que el muchacho se hiciera de sus propias opiniones. Además, no podía hablar con un perfecto extraño sobre las habilidades de los otros santos, eso podría poner en peligro al santuario. Sin embargo, aun así, quería darle mínimamente una idea de lo que encontraría, considerando que estaría muy lejos de su hogar. Si quería desertar, ese sería el momento para hacerlo. Por lo cual, comenzó a dar breves descripciones de cada uno.

\- Aun no hay santo de aries, el de tauro es un grandulón de corazón blando, pero puede ser estricto a su modo. No he hablado mucho con el de géminis en realidad, así que no puedo describirlo, pero sé que es muy fuerte. El de cáncer es un sádico y holgazán, así que no te recomendaría acercarte mucho, podría lanzarte a un enemigo y usarte de "ataque especial"- Por alguna razón, casi pudo ver la escena con claridad: Manigoldo arrojando a Yato hacia algún espectro. Bufó ante la idea- Nunca he visto a Leo, solo sé que es un bicho raro que habla con los animales. En virgo aún no hay santo elegido, en libra tampoco- siguió pensando y luego, con una sonrisa habló de sí mismo- El santo de escorpio es genial y poderoso como has podido comprobar- rio- Por otra parte, sagitario es…muy estirado y moral, no puedes bromear con él, pero es probable que él se encargue de entrenarte, considerando que es el que tiene más experiencia. El de capricornio prácticamente te ignorará, así que no tiene mucho caso que trates de hablarle. Habla todavía menos que Degel- dijo, percatándose que había sacado a tema a Degel. Trató de ignorar ese hecho, esperando que el niño no preguntara quién era Degel, así que prosiguió con su explicación- El de acuario es…acuario y piscis es un ermitaño hermoso, pero algo cascarrabias, así que nunca vayas a decirle nada sobre su apariencia.

\- ¿Qué significa que acuario es acuario? - preguntó sin entender la descripción realmente. Kardia hizo una mueca con los labios, frunciéndolos.

\- Que…- alargó un poco la "e" en lo que encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo- Es más como un ratón de biblioteca que le encanta repartir sermones, porque según él, siempre tiene razón en todo, pese a que se equivoca como todos- describió con fastidio.

De alguna forma, Yato comprendió por qué el santo de acuario lo sermonearía tanto. Lo cierto era que, Kardia daba la impresión de ser alguien que sacaría de sus casillas a una persona demasiado seria o tranquila, como a él mismo le pasaba con sus hermanas o algunas otras personas. No llevaba mucho de conocerlo, pero pudo notar que Kardia era una persona apasionada y con una lengua afilada. Le agradaba. Así, siguieron su camino por varios días, haciendo varias paradas, hasta que llegaron de vuelta al santuario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando volvió, Kardia se dirigió a ver al patriarca. Para dar los detalles de su aburrida misión y mencionarle al nuevo recluta, Yato. Sin embargo, en el camino, como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar toparse de frente con Degel. El santo de acuario se veía molesto, aunque en su rostro no había mucho que interpretar.

\- Hola, Degel- le saludó ladino, con un tono casi cantarino- Tiempo sin saber de ti.

\- Lo mismo digo- respondió, sin poder disimular su molestia, pese a que su tono de voz había permanecido neutro, su ceño fruncido le delataba en su totalidad- Ni siquiera sabía que te habías ido en una misión- reclamó antes de darse cuenta. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reprenderse mentalmente por su respuesta, pues la de Kardia llegó sin tapujos, antes de hacerlo. Una respuesta que lo desanimó.

\- Cierto- admitió sin poner excusas. No necesitaba hacerlo, no había motivo para ello.

Pese a lo molesto que notó a Degel con su falta de tacto, decidió reanudar su camino. Su postura indicaba que estaba por avanzar dando por terminada la conversación, por lo que Degel habló nuevamente:

\- Tenemos que hablar- dijo serio. Esperando poder abordar el tema finalmente. Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se habían visto, era posible que Kardia estuviera más receptivo. Sin embargo…

\- Debo irme - hizo una pequeña pausa- Hay que reportar cómo fue la misión y…- realizó un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar al cansado niño, sin aire que venía subiendo aun la escalera y siguiéndolo desde aquel lejano país.

Degel pudo verlo, dándose cuenta de lo que Kardia refería: no era el momento para discutir ese tipo de cosas. El problema aquí fue, que no agregó un cuándo sí, sería el momento.

\- También debo hacerle saber al patriarca que me traje un recuerdo del reino de Joseon- se alejó de Degel- Apúrate Yato, o no podrás convertirte en caballero.

El francés observó al cansado chiquillo, apurar el paso para ir tras Kardia. Se sintió impotente de hacer lo mismo; seguirlo o detenerlo o simplemente hacer algo. Decidió entrenar un poco para dejar salir toda esa frustración. Creó algunas columnas de hielo y comenzó a golpearlas con sus puños. Estaba molesto.

Escaleras arriba, a Yato le había parecido un comportamiento extraño. Diferente con el que Kardia había tenido hacia los otros santos, no estaba la misma actitud irreverente. Era más bien, una distante, muy extraña. Así que se aventuró a preguntarle algunas cosas. Era muy osado, lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Ese era el santo de acuario?

\- Sí ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? – dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Que parecía que iba a sermonearte – agregó ignorando el sarcasmo y recordando la descripción que el escorpión le había dado. Kardia no pudo evitar soltar una risa jovial, pero de alguna forma amarga.

\- ¿Está molesto contigo? - insistió.

\- No lo sé- dijo apático.

\- ¿Estás molesto con él? - con esto obtuvo una reacción, su mirada cambió un poco.

\- No en realidad

Yato sabía que mentía. Las pocas veces que había salido a tema el santo de acuario, Kardia parecía incómodo y molesto, pero más que molesto era algo que aún no podía distinguir bien ¿triste? Quizá.

\- ¿Pelearon? - volvió a atreverse. Kardia comenzó a carcajearse de la ocurrencia.

\- Si así fuera aun seguiríamos en batalla- comenzó a desviar el tema- Cuando dos caballeros dorados pelean, se lleva una batalla de mil días- le explicó.

Yato no preguntó más respecto a Degel y él, esa había sido una distracción suficiente para que su atención se centrara en el nuevo foco que había creado Kardia. Así, subieron hasta el templo de piscis, hablando de la batalla de los mil días y olvidando completamente al francés. Cuando llegaron donde piscis:

\- Albafica, necesito cruzar tu templo- pidió permiso, mientras Yato le seguía. Antes de olvidarlo, le advirtió al nuevo aprendiz- No vayas a perderte por aquí. Las flores en este lugar son venenosas.

Yato se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar eso, así que procuró seguir de cerca al santo de escorpio, sujetándole de la capa. Luego, escuchó la voz del santo de piscis y se sobresaltó por lo repentino. Empero, apenas lo vio, no pudo evitar que un tono carmesí colmara sus mejillas, es que era muy hermoso. Pero se aseguró de no decir nada, recordaba aun la descripción que le dio Kardia "un ermitaño hermoso, pero algo cascarrabias"

\- Cuidado por donde pisan- advirtió también Albafica. Luego, trató de saludarle y ser cortés- Kardia, ¿vuelves de una misión?

\- Una exitosa misión querrás decir- se jactó nuevamente. Albafica sonrió levemente- Este lugar luce en pie ¿la jaiba sádica ya no te ha visitado?

\- …- Al principio no respondió, pero arqueó una ceja. Luego, procedió a dar una respuesta corta, no era necesario alargar más su conversación y menos con un extraño presente- No.

\- Je- rio brevemente- Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, seguiré mi camino. Gusto en verte, Albafica- le dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano en forma de despedida y así se retiró, con Yato siguiéndole.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegó finalmente con el patriarca, le explicó la situación y las aspiraciones del niño. Sage, por su parte, aceptó entrenar al pequeño, encargando la tarea a Sisyfos, pero con la condición de que Kardia fuera a supervisar ocasionalmente. Con el objetivo de poder aprender a enseñar a otros. Después, hizo que retiraran al pequeño para que comenzara de inmediato. Pero le pidió a Kardia unos minutos.

\- ¿Algo nuevo que deba saber?

\- No. Todo está en orden- la pregunta no le sorprendió, se la hacía con regularidad. Pero le pareció que en esa ocasión tenía algún contexto en específico en mente. Por un momento, casi temió que fuera sobre Degel. Ese hombre lo sabía todo, Manigoldo no bromeaba cuando se quejaba al respecto.

\- Parece que no sufriste ninguna fiebre – eso tranquilizó a Kardia rápidamente, algo que notó Sage inmediatamente. Después de todo, el santo de escorpio podía ser muy transparente- Si continuas así, podrás controlar la técnica a la perfección. Ni siquiera hará falta que pidas ayuda a Degel en el futuro.

\- …- no realizó comentarios, pero la frase en sí misma le impactó. Era cierto, cada vez necesitaría menos a Degel. Eso era algo bueno, pensó para sí mismo. Depender de otros era algo que le desagradaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kardia?

\- ¿Qué? - se vio sorprendido.

\- Usualmente habrías respondido algo irreverente y jactancioso. ¿Estás seguro que no hay algo que deba saber?

\- Nada que decir, señor- negó inmediatamente.

\- Bien, puedes retirarte a descansar por hoy. Debió ser un viaje cansado- afirmó. El santo de escorpio se puso de pie y con un paso un tanto aniñado, se dirigió a la salida. Sage negó con la cabeza, esa actitud suya no cambiaba, pero era parte de lo que volvía al santo de escorpio un miembro útil y sobresaliente. Algo le decía que esa actitud suya le serviría en el futuro- Y Kardia... - quiso agregar, deteniendo al santo justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta- Arregla las cosas con Degel.

La expresión de Kardia cambió completamente, tenía escrito por toda la cara "Ya lo descubrió". Frunció el entrecejo y los labios con fastidio y salió de ahí, mientras simulaba patear una roca invisible a modo de rabieta.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Otro día, habiendo pensado un poco en lo que mencionó Sage, Kardia decidió ir a visitar a Degel, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que no se veían. Así que creyó sería un buen momento para hacerlo. Había terminado su entrenamiento y Yato estaba a cargo de Sisyfos, por lo cual, tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando arribó donde acuario, Degel se mostró con un semblante más receptivo a su compañía que en otras ocasiones; casi anhelante. Estaba leyendo, sentado en la cima de las escaleras que conectaban con su casa, por lo cual, de alguna forma parecía darle un aspecto informal y despreocupado. Algo poco usual en él.

\- ¿Me has extrañado? - bromeó.

No quería que las cosas se turbaran de más. Parecía ser que a Degel le había molestado en gran medida que se hubiera ido sin avisar y aunque sabía que no era culpable, puesto no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas, esperaba que una tontería como esa no fuera a interferir.

\- … ¿Kardia? - preguntó casi extrañado y extasiado de verle ahí. Otro poco y pensaría que era una ilusión, considerando lo distante que Kardia había estado desde aquel día.

\- "Sí, Kardia, te extrañé. ¿Qué tal si te pones cómodo y yo te invito amablemente una bebida helada?" – puso palabras en la boca del otro, provocándole una mirada que le turbó un poco y una sonrisa triste.

\- Sí, lo siento- se disculpó por sus modales. Pero era un encuentro más que deseado, tanto, que casi se sintió irreal- Siéntate.

Sugirió acuario, haciendo un ademán que le indicaba posarse a su lado. El escorpión le observó un tanto extrañado por ese estupor y esa aura "melancólica" que estaba envolviendo a acuario, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No. Es solo que hace tiempo no venías a mí…- se le escapó decir- …templo- completó neutro.

\- He estado ocupado- dijo acomodándose a su lado, a una distancia un poco más amplia que la usual. Luego, agregó a su respuesta - Tu sabes, aquella misión y supervisar ocasionalmente el entrenamiento de ese niño, Yato. Creo que podrá ganar una armadura en el futuro, pero le costará- comentó, tratando de hacer menos la inquietud de Degel y desviando el foco de atención.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tenías una misión? – se animó a preguntar, tratando de no revelar lo ansioso que se sentía por obtener dicha respuesta.

\- Degel, eso pasó hace un mes- aseveró, casi haciendo sentir ridículo al caballero de acuario.

\- Cierto- contestó lacónico, dándole la razón. Era evidente que no le daría oportunidad de abordar temas de esa índole.

\- A veces me pongo a pensar- comenzó a charlar como siempre, dejando que Degel escuchara sus pensamientos, mientras él los recitaba en voz alta- Nos han dicho que Athena volverá al santuario pronto, pero ¿llegará a tiempo para la guerra? O mejor aún ¿crees llegaré a conocerla?

Dijo, recostando su espalda en el suelo y dejando caer sus piernas en la escalera. Degel le observó atento y le escuchó.

\- No quiero morir en una cama. Sé que es extraño, quizá, decir que anhelo que esa guerra comience pronto, pero es más que nada, que deseo vivir al máximo. Y espero poder hacerlo antes que llegue mi fecha de expiración por culpa de mi corazón.

\- Es probable que llegue pronto Athena. Además, creo que vivirás lo suficiente. Cada vez menos necesitas mi viento frío para controlar tu fiebre- al decir eso, se lastimó a sí mismo - Eso significa que estás controlando la técnica cada vez más. Con suerte, la perfeccionarás a tiempo.

Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, recostándose también y colocando el libro que tenía antes en sus manos, a un lado. Hacia tanto que no pasaban tiempo juntos, que incluso él mismo pensó que estaba hablando más que de costumbre, pero no le importaba. Giró su rostro para observar a Kardia a la misma altura: ambos al ras del suelo, recostados uno al lado del otro. La mirada del otro le resultaba hipnótica y enervante. Kardia pudo percibir un "algo" en los ojos de Degel, cosa que le incomodó y sinceramente, le molestó. Por lo cual, trató de reincorporarse para romper esa atmosfera de comodidad que se estaba recreando entre ellos. Pero el santo de acuario le sujetó del brazo dirigiéndole una mirada fija, haciéndolo quedarse recostado junto a él. El escorpión se reacomodó en el suelo, tratando de confiar en el buen juicio y control de Degel.

El hecho de que Kardia regresara a recostarse a su lado, le alivió un poco. Significaba que no le era repugnante su compañía. Pero también le preocupó: lo hacía precisamente porque no había dejado huella en él. Se maldijo otra vez. Pensaba demasiado ¡todo tenía que tener más de un lado a la vez! Detestaba complicar las cosas, Kardia mismo se vivía quejando de ese hecho. Suspiró, llamando la atención del griego. Volvió a reprenderse mientras una parte de él, se felicitaba por tal logro.

Quizá era uno de los motivos por los que le gustaba tanto Kardia. Era un muchacho directo, sencillo y sincero. Con él, las cosas perdían la seriedad al grado en que las preocupaciones se disipaban. Era como rayos de sol. Recordó por un momento a Serafina, la hermana de su amigo Unity y una dama encantadora. Ella y Kardia se parecían, en ese efecto que daban a las personas…y también, incluso en el hecho de que había besado a ambos. Si lo pensaba, significaba que ese era el tipo de persona que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, Kardia podía ser incluso más ardiente y pasional que los rayos de sol. "Antares" rectificó. Volvió a observar al griego sin decir nada. Recordando la humedad de su boca, la textura de su piel, el espesor de su esperma cuando se volvían más íntimos, su aroma y los sonidos de su voz ante una sensación agradable.

Pronto notó que, Kardia parecía analizarle con esos enormes ojos de apatita que poseía. A Degel le gustaba demasiado ver esa expresión, casi tanto como la que ponía cuando sentía curiosidad de algo y lo escudriñaba. Aunque no lo pareciera, Kardia era observador y podía determinar cómo fastidiar o alegrar a una persona. Era perceptivo, además. Aunque era algo que no muchos se percataban, debido a la facilidad que decía cosas que irritaban a los demás.

Casi todos en el santuario, creían que eran accidentes de su excelsa franqueza, pero en la mayoría de los casos, era que simplemente no le importaban las consecuencias; o, quería precisamente causar cierto tipo de reacción. Kardia gustaba tanto de la sinceridad, que detestaba que los demás se mintieran a sí mismos, aunque tampoco era del tipo que perdiera el tiempo haciendo a otros cambiar de opinión. Solo exponía sus ideas, de forma incluso sádica ante el sufrimiento emocional de los otros. Degel sintió su propio pensamiento como una pedrada: se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Probablemente, era por eso que Kardia estaba tan distante e indiferente con él. Quizá, no era indiferencia y era su forma de herirlo ¿podría permitirse pensar eso?

El foco de atención del santo de escorpio ahora se encontraba en el cielo. Probablemente para romper un poco el contacto entre ellos. La mirada del de hebras verdosas se centró en los labios de Kardia que se movían, parecía estar hablándole, pero lo cierto era que no estaba escuchándole. Se medio incorporó sin que el escorpio lo notara y se acercó a él, con el objetivo de probar sus labios de textura esponjosa. Labios que había robado en variadas ocasiones, cuyo sabor era inolvidable y de los que se había expropiado.

El santo de escorpio notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, creyendo erradamente que acuario se había incomodado y se había sentado. Se percató que se había acercado a él, cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro con la intensión de besarlo. Se enfadó. No permitiría que Degel le besara, ni se disculpara. Con eso, seguirían dando vueltas a la misma estupidez. Degel dio un respingo y un quejido de dolor antes de poder probar los anhelados labios de Kardia. Se dio cuenta que el santo de escorpio volvía a dirigirle aquellos ojos de cristal y por, sobre todo, que le había atacado con su scarlet needle.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Degel? – le interrogó, alejándolo con un suave empujón e incorporándose. Ya no le atacó. Esa solo había sido una dolorosa advertencia.

Degel supo que se había extralimitado. Se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento pueril; y devastado a su vez por el rechazo de Kardia hacia su persona. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle de entrada.

\- Lo siento- se apuró a decir antes de que Kardia le arrebatara la oportunidad.

Entonces, ante el silencio de su compañero, alzó finalmente la mirada y pudo ver un deje de decepción. "¿Decepción? ¿Por qué?" fue lo único que atinó a pensar mientras sentía aquel fuerte dolor invadirle el cuerpo y apoderarse de sí.

\- Lo arruinaste- dijo lacónico. Dicho esto, se levantó con algo similar al desdén y se fue del lugar. Dejando a Degel con aquel dolor físico y mental, recorriéndole.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana después, Degel se encontraba pensando profundamente todo. Estaba cierto de que siempre había sido un interés unidireccional. Ya que Kardia había comenzado todo por curiosidad, no porque sintiera algo más por él. Él había sido el que, desde el inicio, se había involucrado sentimentalmente, pese a que era consciente de que estaba mal. Era probable que ese fuera el motivo por el cual Kardia parecía intacto ante lo que sucedió. No le dolía ni molestaba genuinamente, precisamente porque no sentía nada por él. Dejó salir una sonrisa melancólica. Era más cómodo pensar de esa manera. Ahí iba otra vez, mintiéndose a sí mismo. Era obvio que Kardia se enfadaría.

Luego de que volviera de su misión y de que él cometiera la imprudencia de tratar de besarlo, sus visitas se terminaron. Era casi como si aún siguiera fuera del santuario y eso le hacía enfadar. Aunque cuando lo veía de lejos lo saludaba bulliciosamente, por lo que no pudo determinar si simplemente se había aburrido y encontrado algo más qué hacer o ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de enojo hacia su persona por aquella acción. Su ira se intensificó. La última vez que Kardia lo había visitado, había sido hace ya una semana.

Se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo en ese tiempo que sabía, tenía libre, ya que no había sido enviado a misión nuevamente y era evidente que no le interesaba mucho interactuar con él o le molestaba. Ya no sabía qué interpretar. Quizá hasta era mejor no asumir nada. Su cosmos se sentía relativamente estable o al menos, lo más que las desbordadas emociones del griego le permitían. Tampoco había recibido petición alguna del patriarca para ayudarlo con su fiebre, así que era evidente que no estaba enfermo. La necesidad de saber, le estaba ocasionando que no pudiera concentrarse en otras cosas, ni en su entrenamiento. De vez en cuando, podía verle a lo lejos, ayudando a Sisyfos a entrenar a Yato. Incluso el "estirado" de Sisyfos y ese niño nuevo, Yato, pasaban más tiempo con Kardia que él mismo.

Se dirigió al baño y vio un jarrón con agua para lavarse el rostro. Observó su reflejo, específicamente la zona en su cuello que antes tenía una marca casi perpetua, de la cual, ya no había huella. Se percató de inmediato que eso lo había hecho infeliz. Esa simple marca había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Y probablemente las que dejó en el cuerpo de Kardia también. Si había alguna en el cuerpo del griego, no era suya y la alta probabilidad de que hubiera ya una, le hacía arder el estómago.

Finalmente, ya molesto consigo mismo, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a visitarlo, para variar. Aunque no pudo eludir una reprimenda por sus emociones y acciones ambiguas, se supone que trataba de poner distancia entre ellos, buscarlo no ayudaba en nada y más si no paraba de equivocarse. Además, no era bueno que hiciera lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento: visitarlo cuando dormía. Algunas noches, se había colado al templo de escorpio y lo observaba dormir, pues era el único modo en que podía verlo sin esa expresión de indiferencia y también, era el único momento en que podía ofrecerle disculpas sin que se le negara la oportunidad. A veces pegaba su frente a la de su compañero de armas, revisando que no tuviera fiebre. Pero pensó, por otro lado, el patriarca Sage había sido quien le encomendara la "misión" de arreglar todo con Kardia. Entonces, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, racionalizándolo tanto como pudo, encontró que estaría bien que lo visitara.

Con algo similar a la vergüenza, pasó por los templos de capricornio y sagitario para llegar al de escorpio. Sin embargo, no encontró a Kardia por ningún lugar. Suspiró. Desde el principio ya sabía que estaba en Rodorio, podía sentirlo. Con exasperación, se dirigió para allá. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, tal que hizo que ninguno de los santos que ya ocupaban casa, hiciera preguntas o comentarios al respecto.

Excepto por Manigoldo, quien aún seguía cuidando del incendio que había comenzado hace algunos años.

\- ¿Planeas congelar la Atlántida? – se burló.

\- No- fue su única respuesta al respecto.

\- Buscas a esa larva, me imagino- afirmó en realidad. Estaba al tanto de todo, incluso si ellos no le habían contado nada directamente.

\- …- no respondió, sin embargo, se detuvo ante tal frase.

\- Aunque bueno, ya no es una larva, debería subirlo a categoría de bicho. Ya creció- comentó- Últimamente el _bicho_ –se forzó a decir- Se la pasa en el pueblo cuando tiene tiempo libre. A veces voy con él- comentó atento a la reacción del santo de acuario, para después agregar con una sonrisa ladina- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- Tú sabes mucho de eso no- fue su respuesta para callarlo. Desde que Albafica había obtenido la armadura dorada de Piscis, permanecía ermitaño en su templo y no permitía a nadie tocarlo. La expresión de Manigoldo cambió a una un tanto más seria. En su mente añoró aquellos días en los que el hermoso muchacho, guardián de la doceava casa, no era tan esquivo con él.

\- Podríamos decir que también en eso soy "tu superior" así que más respeto, niño- se burló de sí mismo y de acuario.

Degel se redirigió a Rodorio. Cuando llegó, buscó por algunos lugares al dueño de sus pensamientos, pero no lo encontró. Decidió comprar algo para cenar, ya que estaba ahí. Al fin y al cabo, no era malo cenar fuera ocasionalmente, así que se dirigió a un bar-restaurant.

Cuando entró, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ahí estaba Kardia, así que planeaba dirigirse hacia él para hacer las paces. Después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea el entrar a ese lugar, así podría hablar tranquilamente con él. Pero entonces, vio que estaba acompañado por una mujer con mucho maquillaje, evidentemente era una prostituta. Aquel cosquilleó se volvió un descontrolado ardor en la boca del estómago. Se sintió presa de una cruel ironía.

Es decir, ¿en serio? ¡¿Una prostituta?! ¡Nada de lo que habían hecho tenía significado ahora! Se enfadó a sobremanera, tenía ganas de congelar el lugar. ¡O mejor aún! ¡Congelarse a sí mismo con Kardia dentro del mismo ataúd de hielo! Así al estar ambos atrapados, no habría a donde o a quién el escorpión pudiera ir. No tendría más opción que estar con él. Pero sus pensamientos se pararon en seco. Él fue el culpable de todo. Y si lo pensaba bien, en realidad, el que se había aprovechado de todo, había sido él. ¿Desde cuándo era tan… básico? "Todos los seres humanos lo somos en cierta medida" se excusó "Nos movemos por nuestros propios intereses"

En aquel entonces, Kardia era un niño sin idea de nada. Él fue quien usó la curiosidad del muchacho a su favor para poder acercarse más al dueño de esos hermosos ojos de apatita que tanto le fascinaban. Todas las alarmas habían sonado en su cabeza en ese entonces, pero las ignoró deliberadamente. Debía ser así.

Dentro de la orden de los caballeros de Athena, debían tener a Athena como prioridad absoluta. Degel sentía que, si seguía dejando a Kardia adueñarse completamente de él, sería una falta a su juramento y a su diosa. Su sentido del deber se lo impedía. Kardia era a su lealtad a Athena lo que un pecado capital a los seguidores de la iglesia católica de la que tanto había leído en sus libros. Porque estaba seguro, de que algún día no le importaría y cometería un error garrafal con tal de hacer feliz a Kardia o mantenerlo cerca de sí. Ese muchacho era un peligro para él, aunque no fuera reciproco. Era también un peligro para la promesa que había hecho con su amigo Unity. Quizá, gracias a él, hasta se traicionaría a sí mismo más de lo que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Degel observó de lejos a Kardia y a aquella mujer. Parecían pasarla amenamente y ella obviamente estaba coqueteándole. Es decir, ¡era una prostituta! ¡Era obvio que eso haría! Bufó ante el mal sabor que ese pensamiento le dejaba en la boca y la comenzó a sentir muy vacía. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba aquella cercanía con Kardia. Le hacía falta. Pero fue él quien decidió que todo fuera así ahora. Y fueron sus acciones arbitrarias las que terminaron alejándolo. No podía culpar a Kardia o enojarse con él por buscar algo que él creía era mejor no darle, ya que disposición, sí la tenía. Estaba ya cansado de sí mismo y sus autolamentaciones. Él no era así ¿por qué la ausencia de Kardia le hacía serlo?

Creó un pequeño hielo tamaño bocado y se lo echó a la boca para entretenerse y liberar su ansiedad. Recordó inevitablemente aquellas sesiones de besos de cuando tenía 13 años. Una en específico. Por lo mismo, una sonrisa se coló asomándose en su rostro. Luego de un buen rato, decidió volver, era obvio que Kardia estaría ocupado y sinceramente no quería quedarse a ver eso, sobre todo, porque no podría detenerlo. Sintió aquella necesidad de cuando tenía 13 años de dejarle una marca enorme en el cuello para mantener a la gente alejada de él. No dijo nada en realidad, salió de la manera más sigilosa que pudo y volvió a su templo. No estaba listo aun para ver a Kardia estar con otras personas.

Meditó mientras tanto que, era por eso que había noches en que se colaba a verlo. Para así menguar aquella sensación a la que no quería dar una forma definida. Ingresaba en su habitación y se permitía ver su expresión relajada. ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que vio ese grado de comodidad por parte del escorpión hacia su persona? Recordó una de esas noches, una reciente, de hecho. Había ingresado. Sintió una tentación enorme de robarle el beso que no había podido darle y despertarlo, pero volvió a negarse ese placer. El saberse dueño de esos espacios y esas expresiones que Kardia no mostraba a otros, ahora, gracias a su propia estupidez, ni siquiera a él se las mostraba, pero ser testigo de las mismas, le daba cierto confort. No obstante, dicho confort que le había brindado ese recuerdo, le había sido arrebatado cuando vio a aquella mujer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera dominar las emociones que tenía? Estaban por desbordarse y él apenas y podía contenerlas. En medio de sus cavilaciones, vio a Kardia acercarse. Maldijo internamente. Aun no quería verlo, seguía molesto por lo que presenció la noche anterior y no era precisamente un motivo real o válido. Todo estaba más tenso que antes. Su intento por evitar que su relación íntima conflictuara su relación como compañeros de armas había sido un fracaso, puesto él mismo lo había frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse tanto y mucho menos a autosabotearse.

\- Voy a ver al patriarca, así que pasaré por aquí- se anunció Kardia sin realmente pedirle permiso y andando con ese aniñado caminar que tenía, tan característico.

Degel no se hizo a un lado, pero sintió un gran pesar cuando Kardia paso junto a él. Sin poder prevenirse a sí mismo, ni dar oportunidad al otro de eludirle, lo congeló desde los pies hasta los hombros.

\- ¿Y qué significa esto, Degel? – inquirió Kardia con veneno en su voz y la misma mirada que tenía, justo antes de comenzar un combate: una llena de excitación y pasión.

\- Tenemos que hablar- repitió lo mismo que aquel día. Aún se mostraba sereno. O lo más que su ataque podía sugerir.

\- ¿Y no puede esperar? - comentó sarcástico. Es decir, era obvio que para Degel, era un asunto urgente. Pero quiso enfadarlo más. El semblante de Degel luchaba por permanecer templado, pero había algún músculo rebelde que se lo impedía.

Con suerte y eso, reflexionó Kardia, fuera lo que fuera; terminaría en un combate que lo hiciera encender su corazón y por sobretodo, que Degel fuera sincero consigo mismo. Le parecía estúpido lo mucho que Degel insistía en engañarse. Había tratado de ser amable en su forma de conducirse para que acuario llegara a una resolución, pero parecía ser que eso ya no iba a ser posible. Si quería una confrontación: la tendría.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!  
Lamento la tardanza! Se fue la luz varias veces (suelo escribir directo en la compu) así que ahora usé una libreta y me tardé en transcribir, pero ya estoy aquí.

* * *

 **Iglú**

El santo de escorpio no estaba muy contento con el ataque de acuario, pero aún se mostraba algo paciente. Por su parte, el francés tampoco lo estaba con esa actitud suya, situación que le hizo explotar de esa manera. Ambos sabían que todo eso podía escalar más de lo necesario si no se iban con cuidado.

\- ¿Y qué significa esto, Degel? – inquirió Kardia con veneno en su voz y la misma mirada llena de fogosidad que tenía cuando iba a comenzar una pelea.

\- Tenemos que hablar- repitió lo mismo que aquel día. Aún se mostraba sereno. O lo más que su ataque podía sugerir.

\- ¿Y no puede esperar? - comentó sarcástico. Es decir, era obvio que para Degel, era un asunto urgente. Pero quiso enfadarlo más.

Con suerte y eso, reflexionó Kardia, fuera lo que fuera; terminaría en un combate que lo hiciera encender su corazón y por sobretodo, que Degel fuera sincero consigo mismo. Le parecía estúpido lo mucho que Degel insistía en engañarse. Había tratado de ser amable en su forma de conducirse para que acuario llegara a una resolución, pero parecía ser que eso ya no iba a ser posible. Si quería una confrontación: la tendría.

El semblante raído de Degel terminó de descomponerse para finalmente decir lo más calmado que pudo:

\- No, Kardia. No puede esperar- respondió de forma inmediata, tratando de armarse de la paciencia que había perdido hace mucho.

\- Pues es una verdadera lástima que yo tenga tanta prisa- comentó haciendo menos la petición de Degel, luego, arqueó una ceja con una mirada pícara y agregó - ¿Es algo que me quitará mucho tiempo? – le probó, echándole sal a la herida. Le decepcionaba que Degel quisiera llevar todo por la vía pacífica. Era como si le hubiera echado agua al fuego.

\- Es probable- aceptó. Su expresión casi impasible sugería que estaba conteniéndose.

\- ¿No crees que ya me has quitado bastante? – inquirió con una sonrisa altiva, sonando casi ponzoñoso, tal cual el arácnido que representaba su constelación.

Recordándole al francés cuando decidió terminar la relación no-relación, las palabras de Kardia aquel día habían sido precisamente "Qué pérdida de tiempo". Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, había sido como recibir otra aguja escarlata, pero el santo de escorpio no había hecho nada todavía. De repente, una cúpula y unos muros de hielo les envolvió a ambos. Había un espacio de alrededor de 5 metros cuadrados en el interior de esas paredes que ahora los encerraban en una jaula de hielo. El griego silbó al verse inmerso en esa prisión congelada. Parecía ser que Degel pretendía obligarle a tener esa conversación.

\- Supongo que no- se contestó a sí mismo.

Degel le observó un par de segundos, notó de inmediato que la intensión de Kardia era liberarse. Lo cierto era que, no había hecho el hielo con el objetivo de lastimarlo, solo de contenerlo un poco, algo que podría hacer con suma facilidad. Pensó que hizo bien en haber levantado aquella jaula, ya que, a diferencia de ese endeble hielo, esa prisión congelada estaba hecha con lo más cercano al cero absoluto que aún no dominaba por completo. Después de todo, estaba casi seguro de que no podría evitar una confrontación física. Luego, él mismo derritió el hielo que había adherido al cuerpo de Kardia, antes de provocarle más. Quería hablar y necesitaba que cooperara.

Tan pronto fue liberado, el griego escrutó con la mirada al francés, analizándolo. Cuando esos ojos de apatita tomaban esa forma, Degel sabía que estaba determinando si debía o no atacar; no era la misma curiosidad inocente y apasionada que generalmente le mostraba, pero incluso ese lado suyo, le gustaba. Kardia se cruzó de brazos por un momento, alzando la barbilla, tomando una actitud hosca y altiva. Sin embargo, el francés sabía que ese hábito de cruzar los brazos, lo mostraba cuando estaba a la defensiva. Pero para no sentirse dominado, rompería dicha pose en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

El santo de escorpio lo observó directamente a los ojos, permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, dispuesto a escuchar…todo antes de impacientarse. En verdad la actitud de Degel estaba colmándole la paciencia. Sobre todo, porque permanecía ahí, frente a él en silencio, casi como un espejo, solo observándole.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres decir? - se aventuró a preguntar, descansando sus brazos, ahora en su cintura, mientras mantenía las piernas abiertas y firmes, acompañando todo de una postura erguida, pero aun despreocupada.

\- …- se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto ¿qué quería decirle? ¿por qué le emboscó?

Pronto se dio cuenta que la postura de Kardia comenzó a cambiar cuando echó su pierna izquierda medio paso hacia atrás, ahora indicaba que, dependiendo de su respuesta, ese lugar se volvería o no, un campo de batalla. Así que debía pensar bien en lo que le iba a decir, ya que no tenía una respuesta a la mano. No. Mentira. Sí tenía una respuesta, pero ¿por qué le era tan difícil sacarla?

\- Bien, no importa- hizo menos el asunto junto a un bostezo.

Degel casi odió esas palabras. La pregunta que le había hecho aún le tenía impactado, como si le hubiera caído un bloque de plomo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilarla, pese a que conocía la respuesta; pero comprendía también que Kardia siempre se presumía "escaso de tiempo". Pareció querer responder, sus labios se movieron, pero no salió sonido de ellos. El francés apretó los dientes y los ojos con frustración. Incluso estando así y teniendo esa oportunidad, no podía decirlo.

\- Si no tienes más que decir, entonces sácame de aquí- dijo imperativo tratando de pasar.

\- No he terminado. Así que no puedo dejarte ir todavía.

El francés colocó una mano en el hombro del otro para detenerle. Kardia se movió de tal forma, que rechazó dicho toque, por lo que Degel congeló sus pies con ese hielo endeble que había usado antes para retenerle. El griego chistó molesto y dirigió su vista a sus pies y se deshizo del agarre. Comprendía perfectamente que la intensión de Degel no era pelear, pero no podía dejar de lado el deseo de hacerlo.

\- Si vuelves a congelarme, esto se volverá una pelea- le advirtió- Sabes que no tolero tanto frío.

\- No lo haré- le aseguró- Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes- respondió al fin.

\- ¿Cómo antes? – bufó- ¿Cuándo, precisamente? - le presionó.

\- …- sintió esas preguntas eran demasiado certeras. Los ataques de Kardia se caracterizaban por ello y su velocidad. Y esa misma característica se mostraba en su forma de hablar.

No le daban oportunidad alguna de ocultarse. Así era Kardia. Alguien que gustaba de la franqueza sin tregua. Era evidente que no le perdonaría otra falta a dicha sinceridad, ni siquiera estaba seguro si perdonaría las anteriores. Pero para él, el escorpión lucía distinto. Sus ojos ya no eran completamente de cristal. El problema radicaba en que no podía leerlos. Pero, sí había comprendido las preguntas que se desplegaban con las dos anteriores: "¿Cuando tenían 12 o 13 años, antes de que él hiciera esa pregunta? ¿Luego de ello, cuando solo se besaban y se dejaban marcas? ¿Cuando comenzaron a subir el nivel? ¿Cuando tuvieron sexo?" Pero entonces, la voz del escorpión dorado volvió a llegar:

\- No tengo idea de qué quieres- espetó- ¡Qué fastidio! Hice lo que querías- expuso- Pero cada vez que lo hacía, no parabas de comportarte como un triste idiota.

Degel se sorprendió ante esos comentarios. No por la rudeza con la que evidentemente lo estaba atacando, estaba acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de Kardia, sino que, el griego realmente había tratado de respetar sus deseos. Eso confirmaba que Kardia era más maduro que él y eso lastimaba su orgullo. Sin embargo, trató de ignorar eso último, puesto no pudo soportar los argumentos que le exponía. El hecho que Kardia no mostrara la misma tristeza que él ante tales hechos, lo hería, sí, pero que no comprendiera sus motivos para estar así, también lo hacían enfadar:

\- ¡¿Esperabas que estuviera contento?! – Explotó, congelando ahora el piso del lugar y creando algunas estalagmitas. Aquello que venía conteniendo por tanto tiempo, estaba fluyendo como un torrente enorme e irreprimible. Sujetó el cuello de la armadura para acercarlo más a él, necesitaba contacto- ¡Disculpa si no puedo superar esto tan pronto como tú!

\- ¡Fuiste tú el que quería que todo estuviera así! – exclamó- ¡Traté de hacerte las cosas más fáciles! – le sujetó del brazo que tomaba su armadura, para poder gritarle mejor. Si quería pelea, estaba listo- ¡Pero obviamente no paras de mentirte a ti mismo!

\- ¡¿Mentirme yo?! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Fingiendo todo el tiempo que no te importaba ni esto, ni morir! ¡Cuando evidentemente esto te irrita tanto como a mí y siempre estás asustado de no morir como quieres!

Degel se percató que estaba gritándole cosas que no debía. Eran cosas que podrían herir en serio a Kardia, pero al mismo tiempo, no le importaba. Se sentía muy bien poder sacar todo eso. Comprendía por qué Kardia no se guardaba nada. Luego, llegó lo que ya no podía retrasarse: un puñetazo directo a su rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo. Justo eso era lo que había esperado la primera vez. Al haber sido reprimido por tanto tiempo, ese golpe había llegado tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¡Nunca fingí que no me importara! ¡Mantuve distancia precisamente porque me importas! - le gritó colérico- ¡Solo era mi forma de ser amable contigo! – le apuntó con su dedo índice. Degel se sintió amenazado inmediatamente, empero, de un movimiento veloz, el francés le sujetó de la pierna y le hizo caer.

\- ¡¿Amable?!- exclamó en el mismo tono, colocándose encima de él y devolviéndole el puñetazo anterior. Kardia trató de alejarlo dándole una patada, sin éxito.

Nunca había explotado así, solo Kardia podía hacerlo actuar de formas que nunca había imaginado. Precisamente por eso era que lo consideraba peligroso para él, como santo de acuario. Pero, aun así, quería poseerlo completamente. Las armaduras de ambos saltaron de sus cuerpos, era obvio. Esa pelea era de ellos como personas, no como santos de Athena, no tenía sentido usar un ropaje sagrado para sus confrontaciones infantiles. Así, en el suelo, sin usar sus cosmos, comenzaron a pelear a mano limpia.

\- ¡Estabas siendo cruel con tanta indiferencia! – reclamó, con sus manos alrededor del cuello del griego, ejerciendo algo de presión, pero no la suficiente como para hacer un daño real. Hizo esos reclamos, sabiendo que no era culpa de Kardia. Y que incluso, él mismo podía ser acusado de lo mismo por casi toda su vida.

\- ¡La amabilidad a medias no lleva a ninguna parte! - le explicó Kardia.

El escorpión, quien estaba en el suelo con Degel aun encima de él, sacó su cadera ladeándola y pasó una de sus flexibles piernas de tal forma que había roto el agarre del que era presa su cuello y la colocó entre el cuello y hombro de Degel, empujándolo y dominando ahora la situación. Luego, en vez de quedarse así, dominando, se impulsó de una patada, creando distancia, para poder ponerse de pie. Seguido de esto, volvió a bajar un poco la voz. Aún se mostraba en guardia.

\- Era obvio que tú no querías terminar- dijo. El semblante del francés se mostró sorprendido mientras el de Kardia frunció el entrecejo, acompañado de una sonrisa bellaca- Me subestimas demasiado- le reveló.

\- …- el santo de acuario guardó silencio, sintiéndose un idiota.

Kardia lo único que buscaba era hacer que el francés se confrontara a sí mismo. Si quería terminar, estaba bien, solo, no quería seguir con esas tonterías de niños. Pero si quería seguir adelante…

\- Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Qué quieres hacer? - dijo con una sonrisa de lado y el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo sé- dijo con un deje de angustia.

\- "No lo sé" siempre con evasivas ¿no? - acotó. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio agregó - No me digas que lo único que querías era pelear "conmigo"- dijo refiriéndose a él como persona y no como caballero- Porque a mí me gustaría pelear con el caballero de acuario- sugirió.

El señalamiento anterior descolocó a Degel. ¿En verdad sería eso todo lo que quería? Que se haya sentido insultado por que el griego no había reaccionado así antes… No. No era así. En realidad, era más insultante que Kardia pensara en algo como eso. Pronto, despertó de sus pensamientos y vio al muchacho nuevamente en pose de pelea y recorrió a gran velocidad el lugar con su dedo índice en posición de ataque, fue tarde para cubrirse, pero dicho ataque nunca le llegó. Había sido dirigido hacia uno de los muros de hielo, atacándolo con sus scarlet needle y puños llenos de cosmos, tratando de romperlo, sin éxito. No obstante, lejos de enfadarse, observó la estructura dentro de la que estaba mientras caminaba. Después de todo, ya sabía que el hielo de ese lugar sería casi imposible de destruir. Degel permaneció impávido observando su andar.

\- Es la primera vez que estoy en un iglú.

Dijo paseándose por el lugar sin dejar de mirar a todas partes. Se asomaron aquellos curiosos ojos que adoraba y ese caminar despreocupado e infantil que tenía; no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente. Kardia era tan parecido a una tormenta que a veces eso era un problema. Podía revolverse violentamente y azotarlo todo a su paso y de repente, disolverse y ser una briza agradable que le acariciaba con suavidad.

\- El tiempo que estuviste en Siberia viviste en uno de estos ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? - se desconcertó ante el cambio de tema. Así era Kardia- No, en Blue Graad había edificios normales. Aunque sí llegué a pasar una que otra vez la noche en uno por mi entrenamiento- admitió, no sabiendo qué más hacer.

Pronto, el griego tomó asiento en algún lugar de ese iglú, enfrentando uno de los muros congelados. Al francés se le figuró que era como un gato enojado. Uno con una bufanda roja y un apetito insaciable por manzanas. Casi podía verle una cola siendo azotada con el suelo, denotando así su mal humor. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, notó que el muchacho se recostaba en el piso y al poco tiempo, se había quedado dormido dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - murmuró Degel.

El francés observó su espalda desde donde estaba por varios minutos, como asegurándose de que esa situación tan extraña fuera real: él tenía prisionero a Kardia en un calabozo de hielo para poder hablar y el griego se acababa de dormir.

\- No me lo facilitaras de ninguna forma ¿verdad? - murmuró acercándose al relajado cuerpo.

Tomó asiento cerca de él y vio su rostro. Parecía sonreír incluso en sus sueños, como satisfecho. Por inercia sonrió. Ese muchacho tenía ese efecto en él, era "contagioso". Y aunque le gustaba, había mucho en qué pensar aún.

\- Tenía que ser a tu modo ¿no? – murmuró.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando el griego abrió los ojos, había sentido una caricia en su cabello, frente a él, estaba el mismo muro de hielo que antes y sentado al lado suyo, estaba Degel. No dijo nada sobre el gesto, pero no lucía contento del todo. Se medio incorporó y lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

\- ¿Por qué sigo aquí? – inquirió fastidiado y somnoliento.

\- Despertaste- afirmó, haciendo a un lado un libro- lo cual llamó la atención de Kardia. ¿Ya lo tendría consigo?

\- Si vas a retenerme aquí, al menos tendrás comida ¿no? - solicitó, ya tenía algo de hambre.

\- ¿Podrías concentrarte? - se exasperó lo suficiente como para decirlo, pero no como para sonar alterado.

\- ¿En qué? – le lanzó la pregunta mientras bostezaba. Recordándole de nuevo que las dudas eran suyas- Ah, sí. Tú problema que ahora es mi problema…- se burló con una sonrisa altanera- ¿Quieres que elija yo por ti y así sea mi culpa?

Arrojó la pregunta tan francamente que causó otra sensación en su estómago. Kardia podía lastimarlo, hacerlo enojar, hacerlo reír, hacerlo sentir todo tan fácilmente, que era otra de las razones por las que lo consideraba un peligro. Él, que llevaba años de entrenamiento para evitar ese tipo de cosas, no era capaz de tolerar los ataques de un muchacho de su edad.

\- Toma – dijo el francés pasándole una manzana.

La expresión en el rostro de Kardia fue tal, que le respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado en voz alta. Se terminó de sentar, quedándose junto a Degel, aunque no tan cerca como les gustaría a ambos, pero más de lo que lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera aun medio dormido.

\- Ya la traía conmigo.

\- …- el de hebras azuladas no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar la manzana con reticencia, sin despegar la vista del francés, escrutándole. Solo dejó de verle cuando iba a darle una mordida a aquel fruto, tenía hambre.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó finalmente Degel, aprovechando que Kardia tenía la guardia baja y un bocado de manzana en la boca, no había forma de que parara su disculpa esta vez.

\- Olvídalo- dijo más tranquilo, tragando el bocado que tenía- Ya te había dicho que no hay rencores. Degel suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- Extrañaba tener una conversación normal contigo- dijo de pronto Degel.

Kardia sintió la necesidad de decirle que él había estado haciendo eso, pero pronto, se percató de que no era del todo cierto. Entre los dos se sentía ese "algo" de incomodidad, y que, en efecto, Degel tenía razón.

\- Yo también- aceptó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, pero era uno de esos silencios que hacía mucho no tenían. Uno en el que solo disfrutaban de la compañía ajena, sintiéndose a gusto.

\- ¿Sabes qué me hizo enojar? – preguntó de forma retórica- Que me gustaba lo que hacíamos. Tal como nos sentíamos, actuábamos. Era mutuo.

Degel comprendió a qué se refería, como no habían dado un título a lo que tenían antes, no había motivo para terminarlo, pero al decirle que debían parar, básicamente había definido aquello y lo había vuelto inadmisible. Comprendió las palabras que el otro día le había dirigido el escorpión "Lo arruinaste" aparte de arruinar dicha situación, lo había decidido todo él solo sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta. Pronto, Kardia volvió a hablar.

\- Pero entiendo que eres más… -hizo una breve pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada- "estructurado".

\- Continuemos lo que sea que tenemos hasta que estalle la guerra santa…- propuso de la nada. Esto tomó un poco por sorpresa al escorpión dorado, pero pronto señaló algo importante:

\- La guerra ya estalló. Hay espectros apareciendo aleatoriamente en el mundo- le confrontó- ¿Recuerdas mi misión?

\- Hasta encontrar a Athena- propuso nuevamente.

\- ¿Y estarás a gusto con eso? Sinceramente, Degel, no creo que así sea y eso también me haría enojar.

El santo de acuario suspiró cansinamente. Seguía sin hacerle fácil nada, Kardia podía desnudar el alma de una persona con facilidad, veía mucho más de él de lo que le gustaría. Él podía ser un sabio en lo que respecta a astronomía, historia, filosofía y otras ramas, pero en comparación, conocía poco de sí mismo, precisamente porque zanjó esa parte con su entrenamiento.

\- A mí no me gustaba del todo lo que teníamos, pero sí lo que hacíamos- confesó, y eso llamó la atención de Kardia, por lo que le escuchó atento. Degel hablaba más de lo que parecía a primera vista cuando se sentía en confianza, pero de igual manera, no era del tipo expresivo.

\- ¿Por qué? - se le antojó preguntar.

\- Te encanta atosigarme con preguntas ¿verdad? - comentó con fastidio.

Pero al no recibir respuesta del escorpio y solo aquella mirada analítica y huraña, le hizo recordar cuando Kardia le había llegado con aquella pregunta que lo inició todo y lo mismo sucedió con el griego, quien esperaba atento una respuesta. No podía seguir esquivando sus preguntas ni esquivándose a sí mismo, lo admitía, así que respondió simple:

\- Porque soy codicioso…

Los ojos de apatita de Kardia, reflejaron la imagen más franca que había visto de Degel y comprendió el significado de sus palabras, así como el por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo. Vino a su mente un recuerdo fugaz de cuando le pidió iniciar todo, cuando el respondió "No me desagradas" la mirada de Degel se había oscurecido un poco. Finalmente lo había entendido. Por lo cual, se adelantó:

\- Me gustas más de lo que piensas- dejó salir con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa.

Degel sonrió inevitablemente, aunque era una sonrisa triste. Con la mano le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Confiado, el escorpión acercó su rostro y fue entonces que el francés se encargó de susurrar algo en el oído. Unas palabras solo para él. Kardia se quedó pensativo y sin habla por breves segundos. Degel pensó en lo difícil que era poner a Athena por sobre todas las cosas y personas, pero para Kardia era distinto. El escorpión, casi adivinando su pensamiento, dejó el suyo ser exteriorizado:

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso? Dudo que a Athena le importe en realidad.

\- No conoces la voluntad de los dioses, Kardia.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

Se volvió a hacer silencio entre ambos. Kardia tenía un buen punto y era excelente para señalarse ese tipo de cosas.

\- Bien- dijo el griego algo malhumorado, para después mostrar una sonrisa amplia y despreocupada- Le preguntaré a Athena cuando la vea, si es que lo hago, pero si tengo razón, dependiendo de cómo me sienta entonces- le apuntó con su dedo índice- Te daré un puñetazo o las 15 scarlet needle.

Una vez más, Degel no pudo evitar aquel impulso de la última vez y robó sus labios. Esta vez, no fue rechazado. Kardia lo permitió. Por lo que gustoso, se deleitó con la textura esponjosa de los labios sabor a manzana. Sin tregua alguna, se abrió paso recorriendo el interior de la boca del escorpión. Paseó su mano por la mejilla y el cabello del griego. Haciendo de ese beso algo dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Luego, pegó su frente a la de Kardia y permanecieron así por varios minutos. Una vez que hiciera desaparecer ese iglú, volverían al "mundo real". Así que por un momento, deseó poder mantenerse así con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando salieron de aquella jaula congelada, ya era un nuevo día, la mirada en ambos era distinta, un tanto más relajada, pero con cierta melancolía. Kardia supo que era hora de marcharse, por lo que decidió revelarse algo a medias, algo que le hizo sulfurarse por más de una razón.

\- Por cierto, Adhara no es lo que tú crees.

Explicó, dejando estupefacto a Degel ¿Quién era Adhara? Al instante recordó la noche anterior, aquella mujer ¿su nombre era Adhara? Sintió algo en su interior llenándose de nuevo, pero ahora sí supo qué era: celos. Y entonces, se percató que no había podido tocar el tema. Al final, todo había resultado como el santo de escorpio quería.

\- Aunque no te diré quién es.

Dicho esto, y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Kardia se dirigió a ver a Sage, quien lo había llamado el día anterior, ya se había entretenido mucho. Sonrió a causa de ese último comentario que hizo. Solo él sabría la verdad respecto a Adhara, por más que Degel le preguntara, no le diría ni una palabra al respecto. Atravesó el templo de piscis y finalmente llegó a la cámara del patriarca:

\- Kardia de Escorpio reportándose.

\- Te ves diferente, Kardia- le señaló el papa.

\- ¿Usted cree? - sonrió socarronamente.

\- - Descuida, puedes retirarte ya- le dijo.

\- - ¿Eh? - dejó salir con desconcierto.

\- Es posible que el asunto para el que te llamé, ya esté resuelto.

Kardia abrió los ojos en demasía, sintiéndose burlado, chistó con fastidio y se fue del lugar con una mueca disgustada en el rostro, ese viejo zorro comenzaba a fastidiarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En tanto, en el templo de cáncer, llegó a oídos de Manigoldo el "campamento" que hicieron el santo de acuario y el santo de escorpio. Las doncellas no paraban de mencionar que se habían encerrado en una especie de iglú desde el día anterior y que incluso, les habían mandado a llevarles comida y algunas otras cosas a una pequeña rendija que Degel había abierto. Manigoldo bufó. Parecía ser que, por el momento, su pequeño incendio estaba nuevamente controlado. Por breves momentos, sus ojos brillaron con algo similar a la envidia. Luego, pensativo, dirigió su mirada al templo de piscis, anhelante de lo que no podría tener.

Continuará...

* * *

Aun falta 1 cap más (o 2 si se vuelve muy largo).

Gracias por leer!

A quienes no puedo responder por MP:  
Kuromu: Sí, lo siento, lo había dejado justo antes de la confrontación, pero aquí está lo que querían ver jeje. Sí, verdad? A mi también me gusta ver ese tipo de cosas y explorar mucho en la oscuridad del corazón humano, más en los personajes "controlados". Bueno, Degel, al igual que los demás es muy joven aun, así que es natural que sea inmaduro, más si no explora sus emociones, dandoles oportunidad a madurar. Sobre tu pregunta, sí, he pensado en escribir de otras parejas, pero aun no me decido, tenías algo en mente? :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Último. Gracias por leer la historia y acompañarme hasta aquí.

* * *

 **Los celos y la envidia hacia una diosa piadosa.**

A Manigoldo no le gustaba mucho la actitud del nuevo santo de Aries, era evidente para él, que había quedado prendado de Albafica como muchos otros. Al igual que él mismo. El santo de piscis, se mostraba tan amable como era su naturaleza, pero tan tolerante como sus miedos le permitían. Cuando le vio volver de una de sus misiones, recordó su expresión melancólica y que al pasar por su templo le dijo:

\- "Golpee la mano de un niño porque iba a tocarme. Y también le grité a Shion por haberlo hecho"

Por alguna razón, el santo de piscis le confesaba ocasionalmente cuando hacía algo así, como si él pudiera expiarlo de sus pecados o como si la culpa por sus acciones menguara de esa forma. No podía hacer tal cosa como expiar sus pecados, ya que no había cometido ninguno, pero le gustaba que fuera a él a quien le confesara todas esas cosas. Que el santo de piscis se sintiera lo suficientemente cercano a él para poder hablarle.

Luego, cuando volvió de esa misión, Albafica, quien volvía lastimado y cansado, se detuvo con él nuevamente para una confesión, pero lejos de ser las confesiones solitarias y tristes que hacía, llegó con una sonrisa y extrañamente, aceptó cuando le invitó a desayunar en la casa de cáncer. Extrañado, más, sin embargo, complacido, le preparó al santo de piscis un tradicional desayuno italiano y escuchó cómo Albafica le contó todo lo que había pasado en su misión, incluido un pensamiento suyo sobre que, era de algún modo, primo de alguien con quien no tenía relación sanguínea, un niño llamado "Pefko". Manigoldo le escuchó contento por él. Las palabras que más recordaba que había mencionado Albafica, fueron:

\- Pude acariciar la cabeza de ese niño sin hacerle daño. E incluso, pude caminar junto a Shion desde el puerto hasta la casa de Aries.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? - lanzó de pronto, con una mirada casi suplicante.

La expresión de Albafica casi cayó en el pánico, sin embargo, asintió. Manigoldo sonrió y se movió veloz, para evitar que cambiara de opinión, así que tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y deslizó su mano por él, luego le dio un abrazo cálido, aunque breve. No quería ofender a su compañero, solo quería tocarlo. Y pese a que fue algo efímero para ambos, obtuvieron cierta satisfacción de tan efímera experiencia.

Para Albafica, hacía mucho desde la última vez que había sentido el calor de otra persona envolver su cuerpo, así que agradeció a los dioses por tener esa oportunidad. Por su parte, Manigoldo se sintió como en casa, de vuelta a esos juveniles días en los que se encontraba con el muchacho en el río o en los que aceptaba dar un paseo por Rodorio. Días que no volverían, pero que lo hacían feliz. Estaba seguro de que llegaría un día, en el que tener esa cercanía con él no sería un sueño lejano. Incluso si fuese en otra vida, en otro tiempo o en otra dimensión, lo lograrían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kardia se encontró a sí mismo escondiendo a Sasha de Sisyfos, no era la primera vez, lo hacía con cierta frecuencia. Cada vez que la pequeña se cansaba de sus actividades y entrenamiento como Athena, iba a verlo y eso era lo que hacían, se escondían, se escapaban y se divertían. En ese momento, se encontraban en Rodorio paseando, ambos con ropa civil. No querían llamar la atención.

Kardia iba, como siempre, comiendo algunas manzanas. Le había regalado una a Sasha, ya que la veía muy delgada. La niña tomó la manzana con una sonrisa y comenzó a comerla con alegría. No estuvo muy segura de quien, pero se sintió presa de una mirada hostil, sin embargo, no pudo localizarle. No obstante, se distrajo pronto cuando escuchó la voz de Kardia.

\- Oye, Sasha… o incluso debería preguntarle directo a Athena… -mordió la manzana que comía con fuerza, arrancando otro bocado.

La pequeña sonrió. Kardia era del tipo de persona que podía separar perfectamente cuando trataba con ella como "Sasha" a cuando trataba con ella con "Athena". Notó a Kardia un tanto ansioso, sin embargo, no duró mucho, con algo similar a un gruñido a modo de "grito de guerra" inició lo que quería preguntarle.

\- ¿A Athena le molestaría si sus santos… tienen sueños, amigos, amantes o cosas así?

Sasha observó a Kardia, la piel de su rostro lucía ligeramente enrojecida, casi como cuando le daba fiebre y un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro, dándole una apariencia de enfurruño un tanto cómica. Pero ella sabía lo que era: vergüenza. Se sintió enternecida por la pregunta. Kardia realmente le recordaba su estadía con sus amigos y su hermano en el orfanato. Su andar infantil la hacía sentir en casa y su forma tan directa de ser, le refrescaba en ese mundo tan estricto en el que estaba inmersa. Y esa pregunta en específico, le hizo saber qué era en realidad lo que quería saber.

\- Creo que es maravilloso poder tener esas cosas, sueños y aspiraciones. Poder experimentar el amor y la amistad es un regalo y una capacidad que los humanos poseen. Es tan magnifica que increíblemente, los dioses no pueden terminar de comprender. Me gustaría que todos pudieran tener una vida normal…me gustaría yo misma poder tener una vida normal junto a mi hermano y "ese" niño.

Comentó la pequeña, dejando que se colaran y exteriorizaran de más sus pensamientos. Kardia la observó interesado en lo que decía y sintiéndose victorioso. Pero no pudo detener el comentario que hizo a continuación.

\- Sin embargo, estamos en guerra- rompió Kardia la burbuja.

\- Sin embargo, estamos en guerra- coincidió la pequeña muy a su pesar.

Para Kardia había sido una respuesta suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero sabía que para Degel no, por lo que insistió en preguntar.

\- ¿Athena no se molestaría porque sus santos tuvieran algo más valioso que ella?

\- Creo que lo que hace fuertes a los humanos es precisamente el amor que sienten por otros, es ese amor más fuerte hacia sus seres queridos lo que los hace poder superar cualquier obstáculo. Y muchas veces, ese amor supera el amor que sienten por sus dioses, sin embargo, no significa que sean menos leales a los dioses. Creo sinceramente, que ese sentimiento nos llevará a la victoria al final.

\- Me agrada tu respuesta- le sonrió casi con un brillo especial rodeándole, le regaló otra manzana y la tomó de la mano. La pequeña le sujetó de vuelta.

\- Me sorprende que te preocupen ese tipo de cosas, Kardia- le comentó curiosa.

\- A mí no me preocupan- dijo sincero- Pero conozco alguien que sí.

La jovencita notó a Degel que se acercaba a ellos y algo dentro de ella eclosionó. Tenía sentido esa conversación, la mirada hostil, la sincronización, todo. Sonrió enternecida.

\- Kardia ¿Qué crees que haces? En el santuario están como locos buscando a la dama Athena. No puedes llevártela cada vez que quieras- le reprendió. Kardia no dijo palabra al respecto, solo puso una cara llena de fastidio y con una serie de muecas graciosas fingió remedarle.

\- Degel, esto no es culpa de Kardia- le defendió la pequeña- Yo le pedí que me trajera aquí.

Degel se daba una idea de lo que había pasado y sabía que no era mentira, pero le molestaba en cierta medida ver que Kardia se llevara tan bien con su diosa. Aquella diosa, había llegado y como si hubiera destruido un cristal con un mazo, terminó con las oportunidades que podrían tener. Degel tenía sentimientos ambivalentes hacia ella, sin duda. Empero, su cosmos y su persona en sí misma, era tan cálida y agradable, que no podía odiarla.

\- Dama Athena, debo pedirle por favor que vuelva al santuario.

\- Prometo devolverla más tarde- dijo el santo de escorpio con una mueca. Incluso él pensaba que era demasiado fastidioso como "esclavizaban" a la diosa de la guerra

\- Está bien, Kardia, iré con él- dijo de pronto la pequeña. Luego, le jaló un poco la capa y le hizo una seña para que se agachara.

El santo de escorpio no solo se agachó, sino que la cargó para que la pequeña pudiera decirle la confidencia que tenía intención de compartirle. La damita depositó un beso inocente en la mejilla del santo de escorpio, y sintió un leve escalofrío en la nuca. Luego, Kardia pegó su frente a la de la niña que comenzó a decirle.

\- Muchas gracias por permitirme seguir siendo Sasha, Kardia. Es por eso que te apoyaré en lo que sea respecto a lo que hablamos.

Kardian no pudo evitar sonreírle, ambos se vieron un par de segundos, así como estaban. El santo de acuario amó la expresión con la que lo había hecho, pero odió que haya presentado ese gesto con alguien más que no fuera él, así que le fue imposible reprimir una frase para alejarlos.

\- Es hora de retirarnos.

\- Sí- le contestó la pequeña, en tanto, Kardia le pasó el pequeño cuerpo femenino a Degel para que la llevara de vuelta.

\- ¿Tú no vienes? – le preguntó el francés.

\- Iré luego- dijo quitado de la pena, retirándose.

El santo de acuario se permitió observa anhelante su espalda al alejarse, por míseros dos segundos y se puso en marcha al santuario con la niña en brazos. La pequeña, podía sentir esa aura fría y hasta hostil que acompañaba a Degel y unió inmediatamente las piezas.

\- Degel- le llamó la pequeña en sus brazos- No creo que esté mal que tengas personas a las que ames más que a mí. Creo que son esos sentimientos los que te harán más fuerte en batalla.

Degel la observó mudo, no sabía qué decirle y, de hecho, hasta envidiaba la facilidad que tenía Kardia para dirigirse a una diosa con tanta soltura. Quiso comentarle y cuestionarla, como la diosa de la guerra que era, el hecho de que era preferible para un soldado despojarse de la piedad y las emociones para que estas no pudieran ser usadas en su contra y aún más, cuestionarla sobre el cómo sabía ella de eso. Pero la niña, casi adivinando su pensamiento, si es que no lo había leído como a un libro, le dijo:

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre controlar tus emociones y suprimirlas. No puedes evitar sentir, incluso si así lo desearas.

\- Son un arma de doble filo- contestó sin darse cuenta.

\- Desearía que pudieran tener una vida tranquila y libre de preocupaciones, pero por desgracia, aún no ha llegado ese momento. ¿Sabes, Degel? Kardia es una de las personas que más quiero y uno de los santos a los que más apego tengo y no tiene nada de malo- declaró- Tampoco habría algo de malo si tú sintieras lo mismo o incluso fuera algo más fuerte. Él es mi caballero dorado de escorpio, sin embargo, no me pertenece.

Degel permaneció pensativo ante esto. La niña continuó.

\- Sé que sería fácil decir que, sin bondad ni piedad, se podría ganar fácilmente una guerra. Sin embargo, es por la bondad y la piedad que podrían detenerse más deprisa. Yo soy la diosa de la guerra, pero, eso no significa que me agrade que mis santos sufran... Los he observado.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Degel.

\- A ti y a Kardia. Muy a menudo, cuando busco a Kardia, permaneces cerca de él y él a su vez, disfruta mucho tu compañía, así como tú la de él. Por desgracia, incluso si Kardia llevara una vida "normal" cuenta con menos tiempo que él de muchas otras personas. Pero creo que es por eso que, apenas alguien como él podría enseñarle tanto de la vida a una niña y una diosa incompleta como yo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche, Degel permaneció pensativo en su habitación. Por petición de Athena, no había mencionado a Kardia como pieza clave en la fuga de la niña, pero sí que la había encontrado en el pueblo vagando. Un recuerdo le asaltó cuando la dejó frente al patriarca y la vio marcharse. Ella había volteado a verlo con una mirada extraña que no supo interpretar ¿compasión? Quizás. Ese recuerdo hizo que ciertas palabras traicioneras salieran de su boca en forma de murmullo:

\- ¿Habrá notado la ambivalencia?

No supo siquiera por qué lo dijo a modo de pregunta, si era prácticamente un hecho. Ella sabía los dos sentimientos que él albergaba por ella, pero, aun así, ella lo aceptaba y perdonaba. Tenía que ser una diosa, si era capaz de perdonar a un ser tan mezquino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algún tiempo después, en el templo de escorpio, Kardia abrió los ojos, su mente aun parecía flotar entre las ensoñaciones y la vigilia, pero lo cierto era, que estaba ya despierto. Parpadeó algunas veces, la pereza en su cuerpo le impidió hacer movimientos bruscos, pese a que tenía apuro en poder salir de la cama. Usualmente se despertaba de inmediato, pero había ocasiones como esa, en las que seguía somnoliento.

\- Tuve un sueño- murmuró sin querer hacerlo. Su cerebro aún estaba algo inactivo. Por lo cual, le hizo sentir que sus palabras, no provenían de sí mismo.

\- ¿Un sueño? – Inquirió Degel, observando la extrañamente neutra expresión en el santo de escorpio. Llevaba ahí un tiempo considerable, pues esa tarde, Kardia había tenido otra fiebre intensa.

\- Un sueño en el que moría…-hizo una pausa, más por la somnolencia que por el contenido del sueño. Ni siquiera se preguntó sobre la presencia de Degel. Bostezó- No pude verte ahí- continuó, dirigiendo su vista hacia Degel, quien, para su sorpresa, lo estaba observando directamente y no al libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Estabas solo? - no supo qué le movió a preguntar eso.

\- No lo sé. Recuerdo que estaba un enemigo, un muchacho rubio que no conozco y que hacía mucho frío.

Por un momento, el francés sintió su estómago contraerse. Kardia comenzó a estirarse, ya iba siendo hora de salir de la cama, aunque no se sintiera aún muy despierto. La cabeza de Degel se impregnó de preguntas, pero las que más ruido hacía en su cabeza eran "¿Dónde estaba yo mientras tú morías?" y "¿Por qué no estaba a tu lado?". En un impulso, se le acercó y pegó su frente a la del escorpión para tomar su temperatura. Aún tenía fiebre, pese a que era muy leve.

\- Estoy bien- aseguró, empujándolo del hombro para crear algo de distancia.

Después de que habían salido de ese iglú y después de aquella conversación con Sasha, su relación había cambiado nuevamente. De alguna forma era más íntima, pero también menos física. Luego, lo vio dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la silla en la que lo había visto sentado antes.

\- ¿Planeas quedarte? – El francés asintió- Es raro que lo hagas.

\- ¿Te molesta? - lanzó de pronto otra pregunta que no esperó hacer, había sido en un tono extraño entre humilde, como si le pidiera permiso y altivo, como si no lo necesitase. Sin embargo, su expresión impasible y su mirada fija no decían le nada. Parecía inescrutable, estaba perfeccionando su control facial poco a poco, pese a que aún no era totalmente eficiente.

\- No- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y con una sonrisa socarrona por esa actitud que había tomado su compañero de armas. Estiró la mano y atrajo hacia sí un vaso con agua que estaba en un mueble contiguo a su cama- Últimamente pareces tener mucha prisa por irte- dijo a modo de explicación, antes de dar un trago.

Degel quiso responderle, pero no lo vio apropiado. O, mejor dicho, no quiso mostrar tanto de sus emociones, aun cuando las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta y que el griego ya las conocía. Kardia se puso al fin de pie, tomó una manzana y se dirigió hacia la ventana, cerca de donde estaba la silla en la que estaba sentado Degel. Se asomó y sintió la brisa impregnarlo de un algo que no se tomaría la molestia de traducir. Por su parte, el santo de acuario lo observaba atento, le fascinaba y frustraba al mismo tiempo lo pasional que podía ser Kardia. Sin embargo, le gustaban también los momentos como esos. Los momentos en los que Kardia guardaba silencio y tanto su sonrisa, como su presencia, se volvía como rayos de sol. Degel sintió que el sueño de Kardia, o más bien, su elección de palabras a la hora de contárselo, habían producido una serie de cambios en su interior. Cambios que le hicieron percatarse de algo que, por un momento, deseó no haber sabido. El sonido del mordisco a la manzana, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, como si una burbuja se hubiera reventado.

Tuvo una necesidad de pronto, una que no pudo suprimir ni reprimir, ya que no era un simple deseo, era una necesidad. Sujetó el brazo de Kardia, cerca del codo y se prendió a sus labios en un beso. No perdió tiempo ni dio oportunidad a que el otro pensara si deseaba o no lo que vendría a continuación, pero por fortuna para él, Kardia era del tipo que no pensaba si deseaba o no algo, si lo deseaba lo hacía sin miramientos.

Veloz, coló su mano a la deliciosa piel del santo de escorpio y le expropió de sus ropas con celeridad. Agradeció internamente haber llevado una pequeña maseta con una pequeña sábila para adornar el templo del despreocupado muchacho. Le había convencido de conservarla porque eran fáciles de cuidar. Y ahora, esa pequeña decisión le ayudaba como nunca. De un movimiento veloz, tomó un trozo de una de las pencas, la cortó impregnando sus dedos de aquella viscosa sustancia y se apuró a iniciar la preparación del griego, quien no dejaba de acariciar su intimidad y jugar ocasionalmente con su vello. Sus bocas se degustaban la una a la otra con premura.

Varios minutos después, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y dilatado, o lo más que sus ansias le permitieron, guió al santo de escorpio hacia una mesa, donde lo hizo apoyar su cuerpo.

\- Quiero probar algo nuevo- comentó desinhibido el santo de acuario.

Estaba consciente desde siempre de su flexibilidad, así que hizo que echara una de sus piernas hacia atrás y la alzara muy alto mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y se apoyaba en la mesa. En tanto él, se abría paso a como podía. Sin mucha espera, sujetó su muslo y apoyó su otra mano en el cuello ajeno, haciéndolo permanecer en dicha posición. Hubo un ligero quejido ante la brusquedad y la incomodidad de la posición, por parte de Kardia, pero no detuvo a ninguno de los dos.

\- Voy a entrar- le avisó.

Kardia sonrió, nuevamente se asomaba ese lado "parlanchín" del francés, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, se sintió más excitado ante la idea de lo que le aguardaba. Luego, Degel procedió a penetrarlo con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo en realidad, pero necesitaba hacerlo pronto. Su cuerpo no resistiría más. Kardia dio un respingo cuando sintió la ansiedad en las manos y el miembro de Degel, un vapor frío envolvió el lugar y la temperatura refrescó.

\- La mesa es incómoda- se quejó Kardia mientras era embestido y sentía sus movimientos ser restringidos con firmeza por el santo de acuario.

No era que no le gustara esa posición, ya que no sentía incomodidad en sus piernas o en la forma en la que estaba estirando y flexionando sus extremidades, de hecho, era excitante y las penetraciones eran profundas y exquisitas, pero quería disfrutar a plenitud ese acto.

La posición que Degel había elegido no era la más cómoda ya que la mesa era demasiado dura y lo obligaba a permanecer así, por lo que, con una serie de movimientos veloces, se escurrió de dicha incomodidad, que, aunque le había parecido una pose interesante, quería ser más activo en esa sesión. Luego, se sujetó del cuello y espalda del francés y con un salto enroscó sus piernas en la cadera del muchacho, mientras Degel le daba soporte en la espalda y los glúteos. Se apoyaron en una pared para poder llevar un ritmo y crea mayor profundidad.

El cuerpo de Kardia comenzó a temblar y enroscarse aún más con el de Degel, como si de un pulpo se tratase. En su rostro se mostraban las huellas de la excitación de la que estaba siendo presa y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de su compañero, dejando caminos rojizos en la nívea piel.

\- Más fuerte- dijo, apegando y rozando su cuerpo lo más que podía contra la piel blanca del caballero de acuario.

Kardia tenía un cuerpo muy sensible a ese tipo de actividad. Degel lo sabía y se fascinaba por la forma en la que tan delicioso cuerpo reaccionaba a él y sus caricias. Se sentía lleno y dueño de él. El griego, con sus movimientos, fricciones y boca, se encargaba de estimular a Degel cada vez más a prodigarle placer. Ambos habían aprendido mucho, el uno del otro durante algunos otros encuentros en los que si bien, no había coito, había otras alternativas para satisfacerse.

Difícilmente y dando pasos cortos, Degel arribó a la cama y depositó a Kardia ahí, sin embargo, el santo de escorpio no había disminuido su agarre mínimamente por lo que no pudo alejarse del todo. Recibió un gruñido cuando salió de él, pero no había podido resistir más y eyaculó tan pronto la punta de su miembro había salido, manchando la entrada de su compañero con su semen.

Notó a Kardia aun anhelante, por no querer decir, insatisfecho. Así que retiró los fuertes y agiles brazos del escorpión de su cuello y fue creando un camino de besos, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, se detuvo un poco en su ombligo, causando un agradable cosquilleo al santo de escorpio, pero pronto, llegó a su meta. Envolvió la punta del miembro del griego con sus labios y volvió a introducir sus dedos en aquella deliciosa cavidad que yacía oculta entre los bien formados montículos de carne.

Kardia sujetó los cabellos de Degel, a veces con suavidad y a veces en un agarre tosco, dependiendo de cómo la lengua húmeda y deliciosa le torturara de la manera más placentera. El francés paseaba su lengua por aquella ardiente longitud y masajeaba con sus labios aquel cilindro, delineando ocasionalmente las venocidades con su lengua. Al cabo de algunos breves minutos, Kardia lo alcanzó. Se recostaron ambos ahora en la cama y disfrutando su compañía, disfrutando del aroma y la temperatura que el otro producía, el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones y cayeron en un letargo profundo y cómodo. Ambos sabían que pasaría un tiempo considerable antes de que pudieran intimar tanto como esa noche, pero no sabían que serían cinco años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo pasó, las misiones y la experiencia como santos se acumulaba en sus memorias y cuerpos. Su relación física había pasado a segundo plano, sin embargo, su relación personal no lo había hecho. Ese día, Degel se había despertado con una sensación extraña, una especie de melancolía le embargaba. Tuvo un sueño o mejor dicho, soñó con un recuerdo. Un recuerdo sobre el sueño de otra persona. Bufó. Era increíble cómo el griego lograba colarse de mil maneras en su vida, incluso si él no estaba consciente de todos los estragos que causaba. Lo primero que quiso hacer apenas despertarse, fue ir a ver a Kardia, pero decidió contener sus deseos. Aun consideraba que no era tan conveniente que albergara deseos tan profundos de posesión por el santo de escorpio y era consciente de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos. Así que hizo su rutina diaria, conteniéndose lo más posible. Tenía la sensación de que ese día algo sería diferente, o, mejor dicho, algo cambiaría su vida completamente.

Fue llamado por Athena y pronto se percató de cuál sería ese cambio. Le había sido asignada una misión. Pero como la mayoría de las misiones en el santuario, había un alto riesgo de morir. Su sueño, aquel recuerdo del sueño de Kardia, volvió a hacerse presente. Sus palabras le causaron un escalofrío, algo poco usual en él, mientras seguían haciendo eco en su mente: "Tuve un sueño en el que moría" "No pude verte ahí" Sintió aún mayores ansias de ir verlo. Esta vez, no se contuvo.

Se dirigió hacia el octavo templo y ahí lo encontró, torturando a un espectro. Una parte de él sabía que no debía pedírselo, pero aun así lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kardia?- le interrumpió.

\- Oh, eres tú, Degel. Qué raro que visites el templo de escorpio- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Te pregunté ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estaba ¿torturándolo? –fue su respuesta llena de irreverencia. Eso era algo que Degel, sabía, sin embargo, no terminaba de gustarle la idea. El santo de escorpio río y agregó enseguida con socarronería- No pongas esa cara. Solo bromeo- mintió.

El francés oyó sin escuchar al griego en realidad, su mente y su corazón aún se debatían. Pero despertó cuando se sintió como una posible presa de los caprichos de Kardia. Pudo finalmente decir algo cuando el santo de escorpio, decidió ir directo al grano.

\- ¿Y? ¿A qué has venido?

\- La señorita Athena me dio una misión. Debo partir a Blue Graad al este de Siberia. Quiero que me acompañes- dijo sin poder detener la última frase.

\- ¿Siberia? - repitió con una mueca de desagrado, luego chistó- No bromees. ¡No soporto lugares tan fríos y seguro es una misión aburrida!

Rechazo. Simplemente pasó de largo y terminaron ambos de espaldas. Degel sabía que quizá era la mejor elección que Kardia podría haber hecho, pero fue su propio egoísmo lo que le evitó callar y lo impulsó a insistir de una forma que sabía, su compañero de armas no podría negarse.

\- No pensarás que es una misión aburrida luego de que escuches el nombre "Poseidón, el Emperador de los Mares"- No necesitó voltear para saber que, con ello, había logrado tentar a Kardia. Sabía que el griego era el tipo de hombre que gustaba de caer en la tentación, por el contrario de la mayoría de las personas, Kardia no la sufría, la disfrutaba- Negociaremos con él y solicitaremos su ayuda para destruir el Lienzo Perdido, sin embargo, dudo que podamos evitar una confrontación.

\- ¡Un dios es la mejor presa que podría pedir! - dijo con excitación, Degel supo que lo había convencido. Kardia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su templo, adelantándosele- ¿Qué esperas, Degel? Podría huir igual que Hades- le apuró.

\- ¿Un dios huyendo? - Inquirió. No pudo evitar que su expresión se torciera en una mueca que ni él mismo habría podido discernir en un espejo. Le alegró haber conseguido lo que quería y al mismo tiempo, la culpa le embargó, preguntándose si en realidad había sido la elección correcta.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - inquirió impaciente.

\- Nada, nada- fue su respuesta mientras caminaba hacia él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viaje de ambos comenzó. No pudo hacer más que observar con constancia a Kardia, quien lucía radiante por la oportunidad que acababa de obtener. Degel lo sabía, aquel hombre se negaba a morir en una cama y de forma aburrida. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse varias cosas ¿Sobrevivirían a esa misión? De lo contrario ¿Podría él mismo considerarse el asesino de Kardia? La idea lo lastimaba y satisfacía al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió al tiempo en que volteaba a verlo, era extraño que Degel se disculpara por algo.

\- Porque podríamos morir en esta misión. Siendo ese el caso, estaría conduciendo a su muerte a uno de los santos favoritos de la dama Athena.

Kardia lo observó en silencio un par de segundos, dio un mordisco a una manzana que acababa de limpiar en su camisa y enseguida expresó.

\- Eres un tramposo- su mirada lucía molesta, su sonrisa expresaba ironía.

\- ¡!- Degel no pudo decir nada ante el comentario de Kardia, sabía que tenía razón.

\- Eso es lo que querías desde el inicio. Por eso esperaste para decirme esto cuando estamos tan cerca que no vale la pena volver atrás. Cuando sabes que yo no me iré.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? - peguntó con algo de alivio. Kardia no había perdido esa chispa y habilidad para desnudarlo.

\- Pero está bien, Degel- comentó alzando la mirada y permitiendo que el viento le acariciara- Vine aquí por voluntad propia, no porque "me manipularas" y eso tú también lo sabes. Así como tú tienes tus razones para haberme invitado, incluso desconociéndolas, yo tengo mis propias razones para haber aceptado acompañarte.

\- No mueras- suplicó.

\- Sabes que es algo que no puedo prometer, sobre todo porque mis días están contados, incluso si la guerra santa no existiera. Pero eso no evitará que arda mi vida al máximo.

\- …- No tuvo el valor de responder. Después de todo, no tenía sentido, Kardia era impulsivo y a primera vista poco reflexivo, sin embargo, sabía lo que quería y lo que quería lo hacía. Era algo simple y al mismo tiempo difícil. Una cualidad sumamente envidiable y admirable.

No quería permitirlo, pero su mirada se agrió un poco. Cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por el santo de escorpio. Ya estaba por anochecer y por fortuna para ellos, estaban cerca de un poblado, así que decidieron pasar la noche ahí, aun les quedaba un trayecto relativamente largo.

Al arribar al pueblo, el cielo nocturno y sus constelaciones ya no adornaban como antes las oscuras horas, en cambio, seguía expandiéndose el lienzo perdido. Buscaron una posada, Degel solicitó una habitación para dos personas, para sorpresa de Kardia, quien esperaba que cada uno tuviera sus habitaciones separadas. No le incomodó, habían compartido habitación muchas veces antes en misiones, sin contar las que compartían habitación por el mero placer de hacerlo, pero generalmente, en las misiones, Degel se quejaba de que no lo dejaba dormir al ser tan inquieto. Estaba consciente de que el francés no estaba tranquilo. Caminaron por el pasillo de madera hasta la habitación que compartirían, una vez dentro, Kardia colocó una mano en el hombro de Degel.

Tan pronto Degel volteó a velo, Kardia se percató de la intensión. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso suave, apenas una presión leve en los labios ajenos y se separó de él. Degel, le atrajo hacia sí y lo envolvió en un abrazo. No estaba bien eso. No estaba bien que anhelara tanto no perder a alguien, más si ese alguien era una persona con una convicción tan alta como la suya y un final inevitable. Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, el griego le dijo:

\- Todos tenemos el mismo final inevitable, Degel.

Esas palabras casi lo hirieron, pero no porque temiera a la muerte, sino porque sentía que no podía asegurar que volverían a verse alguna vez. Incluso si reencarnaran, sabía que seguirían siendo personas diferentes. Temía perder a Kardia, lo que lo hacía ser él mismo. Pero era el camino que ambos habían tomado. Decidió que solo esa noche se permitiría tal muestra de debilidad, se prometió que, a partir del siguiente día, continuaría con la estética del santo de Acuario y permanecería impasible sin importar la situación. Se separó del griego y comenzó a juntar ambas camas, Kardia lo observó con atención.

\- Estamos en una misión- dijo extrañado el santo de Escorpio. Había sido un acuerdo mutuo de ambos, luego de haberse satisfecho una noche luego de un sueño de muerte, terminarían "esa" relación.

\- Lo sé, no haremos nada que pueda perjudicarla- dijo, tratando de mostrarse lo más sereno posible, logrando su cometido de juntar ambos muebles.

\- Terminaremos rompiendo las reglas- le advirtió con una sonrisa ladina e incitante.

\- Comenzaste a romperlas desde que me besaste. Pero solo eso haremos- dijo extendiendo su mano, e invitándolo a recostarse a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Yo?- dijo satisfecho. No le importaba tomar ese papel, si el francés necesitaba tanto un chivo expiatorio en esta ocasión aceptaría serlo, después se ocuparía de ello- Lo dice el celoso santo dorado de Acuario.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- ¿Me equivoco?

No respondió. Pero le sorprendía lo mucho que Kardia había visto a través de él. Y no era mentira. Estaba algo celoso de su propia diosa, pero sabía que pese a que Kardia era leal a Atenea, era fiel a sí mismo. Y eso le encantaba. Quería que Kardia cumpliera con todas sus expectativas, así que no solo le dio la oportunidad de hacer algo valioso por su diosa, sino que ese algo valioso que haría, lo ayudaría a cumplir su propio objetivo. Saberse responsable de eso, le hacía sentir orgullo y que había logrado derrotar a su diosa sin traicionarla. Aunque eso ultimo quizá era una falsedad.

Kardia se acercó con tiento a la cama, como si calculara cómo seducirlo y tentarlo, sabía que el santo podía ser muy apasionado, pero no permitiría de ninguna manera que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se nulificaran. Así que estaba firme en su decisión de no ir demasiado lejos.

Se recostaron juntos, uno frente al otro. Degel sintió la piel cálida de su compañero, como siempre, tenía una temperatura bastante alta. Entrecerraron los ojos y comenzaron a acariciarse con sus labios, compartiendo otro beso, que si bien, no era profundo, pero sí placentero. Se dieron placer con sus manos, sus bocas e hicieron simulaciones como la que habían hecho a los 15 años antes de perder su virginidad. Querían llenarse completamente el uno con el otro antes de que llegara el alba. Un presentimiento les invadía: todo terminaría entonces.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De pronto, se percató de que la única salida era congelarlo todo, antes del completo despertar de Poseidón. Todo comenzó a cubrirse por un enorme ataúd de hielo. Un ataúd lo suficientemente grande para envolver una ciudad. Mientras todo se iba congelando a su alrededor, vio a Serafina y le dedicó algunas palabras de despedida y ella, le dedicó a él una sonrisa dulce. Se sintió indigno de ella pero le sonrió de vuelta, mientras sus funciones cerebrales se iban deteniendo, Degel no paró de pensar en las palabras que Sasha le había dicho tiempo atrás:

\- "Kardia es una de las personas que más quiero y uno de los santos a los que más apego tengo"

Sabía que su diosa era afecta al santo de escorpio y también estaba consciente de que no tenía ningún sentimiento que fuera "peligroso". Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentir celos por su diosa. Ella se había mostrado piadosa con él, ¿y cómo le pagaba? Arrebatándole apropósito a uno de sus santos favoritos. Estaba consciente de que era una traición y una blasfemia a su diosa al querer quitarle algo que, aunque ella negara, le pertenecía. Simplemente no podía dejar que fuera así. Kardia era suyo, debía serlo. Fue ese uno de los motivos que lo impulsaron a llevarlo consigo, puesto que, ya había supuesto que esa sería su última misión. Definitivamente lo era, estaba recordando momentos de su vida, tal cual hacían las personas cuando estaban por morir. Pronto, otro recuerdo asaltó su mente y recordó una conversación que había tenido con Kardia tiempo atrás:

\- "Me habías dicho que te convertiste en caballero por un sueño que tienes. Siendo ese el caso, tu prioridad no era Athena desde un principio"

Esas habían sido sus palabras y tenía razón. Siempre mintió respecto a que Athena era su prioridad, lo cierto era que su promesa con Unity de ayudarlo a restaurar Blue Graad era más importante, lo mismo la existencia de Kardia. Muchas cosas eran prioritarias para él, más que su diosa. Si lo pensaba bien, era probable que Athena se percatara de ello desde el inicio. Era ruin de su parte, lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que, si tuviera que elegir de nuevo, haría todo igual.

Eso era lo que significaba ser humano para él: desafiar e incluso destruir a los mismos dioses con tal de que prevalecieran sus deseos. Siendo capaz de truncar su juramento a su diosa sobre amarla por sobre todas las cosas, serle leal y combatir solo por la justicia y no por sus deseos egoístas. No importaba ya si tenía que congelar una ciudad completa o si tenía que teñir sus manos de sangre, había decidido que sus deseos estarían primero. Y lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era poder alargar la vida de Kardia un poco más.

Una ironía si lo pensaba, el otro motivo por el que había llevado a Kardia consigo, no era solo para poseerlo y vencer a su diosa, también era porque quería concederle lo que más deseaba en el mundo: ser dueño de su propia muerte en un combate. ¿El motivo de ello? Kardia siempre hablaba de un enemigo sin rostro que sería capaz de encender su corazón y eso también le celaba. Pero si él le acercaba a la situación al enemigo, sería como sí él mismo, de forma indirecta, hubiese incendiado el corazón de Kardia. Y al mismo tiempo, podría darle lo que ni siquiera los dioses podían.

\- Lo siento, Kardia. Te mentí a ti de nuevo, pero no a mí mismo. Aunque por lo que dijiste ya lo sabees. No temía cambiar mi lealtad a Athena ni tampoco que tu presencia pusiera en riesgo mi juicio como guerrero. Era al revés. Eres impulsivo y temía ser la causa de tu muerte, pero al mismo tiempo, quería serlo. Soy despreciable- reflexionó en los breves segundos que le quedaban antes de que su cerebro terminara de congelarse.

No había mentido del todo. En ese entonces, él realmente temía que su lealtad a Athena y su juicio se vieran afectados. Pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, se había percatado de sus verdaderas inseguridades. Lo que lo movían eran los celos a Athena. El ser incapaz de ser el número uno en el corazón de Kardia. Antes de congelarse completamente, sintió el cosmos de Kardia arder, sus congelados músculos le permitieron morir con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, había logrado sus objetivos: alargó la vida de Kardia y le concedió su deseo, salvó a Unity y le dio descanso a Serafina y al final, su promesa con Athena, había dejado en buenas manos el oricalco de Poseidón. Kardia tenía razón después de todo, vivir de esa manera, era la más indicada.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Creo que escrudiñé a Degel de tal forma que terminó siendo un personaje muy oscuro XD

Espero les haya gustado y si les entretuvo me den sus opiniones finales de este fic. Espero traer algo más después, ya sea de ellos o de alguna otra pareja.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi historia!

A quien no puedo responder por mp:  
Kuromu: Me alegra que te gustara lo del iglú XD pobrecito Degel, estaba ya desesperado, tanto que se quedó en blanco. En realidad escribí 2 versiones de la pelea, la que leyeron y otra muy agresiva en la que casi se matan (LOL). Oh, no, no, no, Degel no me parece del tipo que le guste la asfixia erótica, creo que no es del tipo de lastimar a su pareja. Pues la tortura de Degel duró varios meses (temporalmente hablando) así que no la tuvo tan fácil, igual no pasa que luego escriba más de tortura para Degel (?) Debía incluir a Sage xD es genial ese señor y sobre Mani, si bien no pudieron estar juntos como querían, hubo un algo. Al contrario, gracias por escribirme y descuida, me encantan los comentarios largos o cortos, me encanta saber de mis lectores. Sobre geminis, pues nunca he trabajado esa temática, pero igual y un día trato de explorarla XD Cuidate! y muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia!


End file.
